Chains of Fate (sequel to Silver Bells)
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Torn between the man she loves with all her heart, Kabuto Yakushi, and the others she also loves dearly, she must somehow find her way. It's almost time for their wedding, and Sakura Uchiha is conflicted. Riddled with dirty secrets and plagued by her past, this story is intense. Kabuto x OC (not mine) main pairing, with various side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chains of Fate (Sequel to Silver Bells) **  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**Note: This story is the **_**sequel **_**to 'Silver Bells' however it differs a lot from that story and some things will be changed. This story is not canon, nor is it intended to be. It takes place in a similar alternate universe as one of my really old fanfics, Chains and Bells, as well as the same AU as Silver Bells. So it DOES NOT follow canon and it is NOT meant to. Also please note that this Sakura is Sakura Uchiha, is my friend's OC (not mine) and is not the same Sakura from the show, nor is she based on her. They have the same first name only. Thank you. c: **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and Sakura Uchiha belongs to her. c; **

*****WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content, including violence, torture, abuse of various kinds, incest, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Everything was restricting her movement. She felt tangled, trapped under something soft. it seemed to mold to the shape of her body. Her throat felt even tighter when she realized that she couldn't breathe. A heavy feeling made it's presence known in her chest, sitting there like a hard stone. Everything was darker than it should be...

She gasped for air, sitting straight up. Her amber eyes shot open, glowing in the dark, darting around the pitch black room. Shadows were everywhere, slowly closing in all around her. She could practically feel the purring of the cat demon, deep within her. It was as if it were trying to calm her down.

A large lump moved beside her. Finally, Sakura realized she was at home, safe in her bed. Her fiancé was beside her in an instant, moving to console her.

"Sakura?" He asked, taking her hand and holding it in his. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." She replied, though not even fully convinced of it herself. She was still half dazed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... Just a bad dream, that's all."

Kabuto smiled at her sweetly, carefully scooting closer to her on the bed they shared. "You seem to be having a lot of those lately. Want to talk about it?"

She remained silent, her silver-tipped ears drooping down flat against her head.

"What? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she replied. "I just... It was a nightmare about my past... My distant past. Some things are still hard for me to talk to anyone about."

"I understand," truthfully he did, "I want to get to know you better anyway. You know a lot about my past and I still know very little about yours. So I'd love to know about it, if you feel like telling me. It might help to talk about it."

"Thank you for being so patient with me, Kabuto." Sakura smiled at him this time. She felt so lucky to have him in her life. She could barely believe she was engaged to be wed to such a perfect man.

"I'm all ears. It's what I'm here for, my love."

She wanted to tell him, she really did... The lump in her throat grew larger. Just thinking about it caused her entire body to shiver. She was trembling before she ever began talking. It was difficult to even think of where to begin. She'd never told anyone about her past before, not all of it in it's entirety anyway.

Kabuto noticed what she was going through. "You're trembling... Come here."

He casually pulled her into his lap, so that she sat facing him. Her kimono draped over both of them. Gazing into those gorgeous dark eyes of his was taking it's toll on her already. It made her nervous... But Sakura knew there was nothing to fear. Beautiful though he may be, he was deeply in love with her, and she with him. There was nothing they couldn't share with each other.

His presence alone was enough to soothe her worries, at least a little. He ran his hands through her fine silver hair, which matched his own, waiting until she was ready to explain. Feeling more comfortable, Sakura leaned against him and snuggled into his chest. He held her against him, protecting her from the demons which haunted her so...

"Alright," she took a deep breath, "I'll tell you everything."

"I'm all ears." His smile widened. She was so precious to him.

"I think all this started when I was little," Sakura began her story. "My parents were extremely abusive to me. The things they did to me were horrible, and that's one of the reasons I haven't brought it up before."

"Is that what the nightmare was about?" He calmly asked, doing everything he could to reassure her. It upset him to hear about it, but he knew he had to stay calm for her sake.

"Yes... They didn't seem to care about my pain and suffering at all! It made me so angry... The abuse got worse and worse. They would take me into the basement, where they had various torture instruments along the walls and laid out across a table. They would keep me out of school saying I was sick a lot. The things they did... were completely unforgivable. I was beaten, stabbed, burned, tortured, abused in almost every way. All of this on a daily basis."

Kabuto could feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He never knew she'd been through so much as a kid. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. It's not your place. Anyway," Sakura continued. "My parents both knew that the two tailed cat demon was sealed away in me. The Uchiha clan was responsible for that in the first place. At first they were just trying to get her to come out, you know, so they could see her power. The Uchiha clan had a plan... It involved me. But only because of her. I now know it isn't her fault though."

Suddenly, he understood. "They were trying to awaken the cat's rage and then use it to destroy the village..."

"Right. It was awful. They never succeeded, but that didn't stop them from trying... I was really quiet and was never allowed to say how I really felt. I kind of just withdrew into myself to deal with all of it, and there were times when I'm sure I wasn't all there. I couldn't do anything about it. I had to keep my defenses up at all times. I felt like an animal inside a cage."

Kabuto held her tight, hugging her as close as he possibly could. She responded by relaxing into his arms a bit. He felt like he should just let her keep talking so she could explain properly. He listened intently.

"My older brother Itachi was the one who saved me," she continued. "He caught on to what they were doing and put a stop to it. He skipped an ANBU mission and stayed behind, that was when he found out... He walked in while they were torturing me. He already had his orders to destroy the Uchiha clan at that point, but it wasn't supposed to happen yet.

"When he saw what they were doing to me, there was nothing that could hold him back. He decided to go through with the massacre earlier than planned. It was an impulse he couldn't ignore. Sasuke was in school when it happened. But there's a secret we've been hiding from everyone. And after all this time, I think it's about time someone heard the real truth."

"And what is that?" He asked, gently pushing her to vent to him.

"The truth is..." His fiancé took a deep, shaky breath. "I killed our parents myself. It was his duty to eliminate the entire clan, but he started with our family, and he let me do it. It was the only way he felt I could ever have peace. And it felt so good... Their blood staining my hands, after all the wrongs they had done to me; after all the agony and years of torture they had put me through."

The medic nin seemed surprised at her confession. His black doe eyes were wide with an emotion Sakura could not identify.

"Wow." Was all he said on the subject. "I wasn't expecting that... Does the Hokage know?"

"After the massacre, Itachi had to leave. There's no possible way he could have stayed in the village after something that tragic. That's when he turned me over to the Third Hokage, who took me in as his daughter so I would be safe. He told the Hokage everything. Sasuke's safety was also assured, but he was traumatized to the point where we could not convince him to come with me."

Kabuto had never heard about this, but there was no doubt in his mind that it was true. "I'm so sorry, my love. That must be an awful burden to bear. But truthfully, they deserved it."

"He told me I have to be strong," Now that the gates were opened, she continued to spill everything out. She felt she needed to get it all out of her system. "And I was. Sarutobi placed me with the Inuzuka clan later. They'd volunteered to take in any survivors from the Uchiha slaughter and I was the only one left. The only one willing to stay with anyone, anyway. Sasuke refused, saying he was better off alone... He never knew the truth. Itachi lied about the massacre to protect me, and he used the Sharingan to cast an illusion for Sasuke. He's been stronger than I have to keep such a secret all this time, when it cost him everything that was dear to him."

After that, the cat girl burst into tears.

Kabuto allowed her to rest her chin on his shoulder, holding her close for comfort. "It's okay to cry, Sakura... I promise it will be okay. Just let it all out."

"Th-thank you. You're s-so sweet." She managed to flash him a sweet smile, in between her sobs. They were gradually dying down after several long minutes...

"What happened after that?"

"Oh, curious are we?" She teased.

Kabuto smirked. "A little... But I'm also concerned about what you went through. I like knowing the things you've never told anyone else. It makes me feel special being so close to you."

Hearing him say things like that just made Sakura's heart melt... She wanted to spill everything to him, but she wasn't sure it was okay to do it all at once like this. She hesitated.

"These things take time, love. No worries." He reassured her. "You can tell me all about it when you're ready. Just let me know, okay?"

She didn't know what to even say, so she just kept quiet. He let her trace her fingers along his palm for several minutes. The two were just enjoying each other's company for a while. For some reason, she just didn't feel like that was enough. She needed him to understand everything that happened. She had to finally tell someone the whole truth.

"I took..." Sakura squeaked, trying to resume her story. "I took Itachi's katana... And I murdered our parents in cold blood. He said it was okay. He'd tied them up for me, and he stood idly by watching me do it, even as they begged for their lives. He wanted them dead too. He could never forgive them for what they did. I passed out on the floor after I did it, and I woke up in the hospital. They said the injuries I had sustained over time had become too much, especially coupled with the trauma of what happened. I still think it was the shock, the sudden rush, from the strange feeling of killing them... Now I have to live with it every day. Even now, many years later, I still cringe at the memory of it. And-"

"You stood up for yourself when no one else could." He interrupted. "That takes a lot of courage. Keeping such a big secret takes even more. You weren't in the wrong, sweetheart. Not after everything they did."

"They didn't kill me..."

"No, but they _could _have."

She knew he was right. "That's true... I chased Itachi everywhere, after the massacre was over. I freaked out when I found out he'd left Konoha and as soon as I left the hospital, I chased after him. I ran off into the woods in the direction he was last seen. I just ran and ran... The two-tails made her presence very much known."

"I can imagine... Didn't anyone come after you?"

"Mhm," She nodded. "They had to send someone after me to calm me down. The only person who could do anything was Kakashi. He used his Sharingan to calm her spirit, but he was just barely able to. Then he dropped me off with the Inuzukas, where Kiba and Hana took turns keeping an eye on me until I felt better. I never saw Itachi again until many years after that. Later I learned he'd joined the Akatsuki... I was devastated, but in a way, part of me knew he would be safer there. I just hadn't been thinking rationally."

"You've had a rougher time than I'd ever thought... I'm so sorry." Kabuto squeezed her in a hug, refusing to let go.

"It gets worse... I was completely devastated when Sasuke ran away too. It was years later, but it still hurt a lot and made me worry even more. We never talked much after the massacre. When I learned he had the intent to kill Itachi, it caused an enormous rift to form between us. I couldn't tell him the truth at first... I promised I wouldn't ever tell anyone. But eventually, I did try to tell Sasuke that I was the one who had killed our parents. He never believed me. He claimed I was lying to try to save Itachi from his wrath. I wasn't, but... No one ever believed me. Anyway, that's pretty much what happened back then..." She sniffled.

Tears formed in her eyes, at the memory of it all. She allowed them to fall now, soaking her fiance's shirt. He didn't seem to mind. Kabuto only gave her a comforting kiss on the cheek and made an effort to dry her tears with his hand, smoothing them down her face.

"Your secret is safe with me. I promise."

"I'm... I'm a... I'm a _murderer!_" She sobbed once more. "After all the pain and suffering they caused me, Itachi was right. I just needed to do it. It felt wrong, it still feels wrong, but at the same time it felt _so right_... Killing someone... Felt so right to me in that moment. How can you forgive me? How can you still see me the same way knowing that?"

"Sakura..." Her fiancé lightly petted her beautiful silken hair. "We're Shinobi. We are all murderers, in one way or another. I know that feeling more than you think. And I still see you as the same beautiful, strong girl that I fell in love with. Nothing you could tell me could ever make me feel any differently about you."

"I'm glad to know that." All she could do was offer him a small, sad smile. But it was enough.

"I love you with all my heart..."

"I love you too," Her crying had stopped now. "Thanks for listening to my annoying rambling, it means so much to me."

"It's not annoying at all, sweetheart." Kabuto made an attempt to change the subject toward lighter things now. He knew she needed to get some sleep. "For now, I think we need to rest. You have a wedding to plan, after all. Or did you forget?"

"Yes, you're right." She casually got off of him, climbing back into her own side of the bed. "I can't thank you enough."

"I'm just glad talking it out helped a little."

He curled up beside her, with his arms around her. Kabuto never wanted to let her go... She meant the world to him. Truthfully, he didn't think of her any differently after hearing about her past. Everyone had a past, himself included. Hers was a lot more traumatic than his had been, but that didn't mean he was going to judge her for it.

Sakura slowly let herself drift away into a peaceful sleep, safely tucked away under the covers, with her fiancé's arms wrapped around her...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chains of Fate (Sequel to Silver Bells) **  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and Sakura Uchiha belongs to her. c; (She also wrote a lot of this chapter for her OC's backstory and most of the backstory is taken directly from her, so I claim no credit for that.) **

*****WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, including violence, torture, possible rape, abuse of various kinds, incest, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

A very sleepy medical ninja wandered into the kitchen... The smell of food being cooked had lured him in. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, as he stood in the doorway.

"Morning beautiful," he told his lovely fiancé.

"Good morning, my love." Sakura waltzed over and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "I couldn't sleep, so... I made breakfast." She flashed a smile at him, warm and contented.

Kabuto sat down to a nice breakfast of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. She was a really great cook. She portioned everything out and didn't seem to make any mistakes. Their kitchen was pretty nice, but it was a little small and cramped. Especially with the large kitchen table and chairs that were in the middle of the room. Not to mention the boxes they still hadn't finished unpacking. She'd managed to work around all of it and do just fine though.

"This is delicious," He remarked, through a mouthful of food. "You're a really wonderful cook."

"Thank you." She blushed, also enjoying hers.

"I hope you're feeling better after last night."

Sakura thought about it for a minute. "I sort of am. I mean, it helped to get it off my chest. Thanks for listening and being there for me."

"No need to thank me. I do it because I care. If you feel up to it, I'd love to hear the rest of your story. I'm sure that's not all that happened, right?"

"It isn't, but..." She hesitated. "It'll have to wait until later. I'm supposed to meet with my father today. He requested to see you too. I just got word by messenger hawk this morning."

"Oh I see. Maybe it's about a mission...?"

Sakura nodded.

The two enjoyed the rest of their meal, before getting dressed in their usual attire. Sakura was still quite fond of the yukata that Kabuto had bought for her so long ago, when he was still with Orochimaru. That name alone brought back so many bitter memories... They were best left alone for now.

Once they were both dressed in their usual outfits, the couple was ready to go.

"Ready?" Kabuto asked her.

"Mhm." Nodding, she took his hand, and the two stepped outside.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping... Once they entered the main part of town on their way to the Hokage's office, they were met with the usual hustle and bustle of people making their way through the crowded street. They were used to getting odd looks from Konoha's residents since they'd come back. But the attention seemed to have died own, and everyone was getting used to their presence.

Once they reached the office, they were ushered into the building by an ANBU member. She had long purple hair and a cat mask. The woman tilted her masked head to one side, indicating a question, though she did not speak.

"We're here to see the Hokage... He asked to see us?" Kabuto answered her unspoken question.

The masked woman nodded, and motioned for them to follow. She took them straight into the Hokage's office and closed the door behind them, while she waited outside. It seemed they'd stepped up security a lot lately...

"Hello father," Sakura bowed her head to him briefly, and he returned the gesture. "I've brought Kabuto with me like you asked."

"I see." He stated, with all seriousness, before becoming more laid back in the presence of the only girl he'd ever seen as a daughter.

"Is there a specific reason you wanted to see us, or...?"

"I wish to extend my congratulations to you both, on your engagement."

"Thank you." Kabuto bowed deeply to him, in an expression of gratitude. He had a feeling the Hokage wouldn't have congratulated him if he didn't approve of their union.

"Oh!" She giggled delightedly. "We thought maybe you had a mission for us or bad news or something."

"There is one thing..." A worried expression came across Sarutobi's face.

"Name it." Kabuto knelt down on one knee, in a gracious bowing gesture. "And it will be done."

"My, my... In a hurry, aren't you?" The old man joked. "You don't have to kneel. Stand up."

"I prefer to stay in your good graces, and I feel I've already done a terrible disservice to Konoha." He explained, now standing next to Sakura. "I want to redeem myself properly."

"I still haven't finished planning the wedding!" The cat girl interjected. "It's in a few days and we still have so much to do... There are lots of preparations to be made."

"Don't worry. This mission won't take place until after your special day. I'm sure we have time. I'll give you a few weeks to get settled in... And then there is something very important I need you to do."

"That's very kind of you, father. Thank you."

"I'll get right to the point. It is tragic what happened with Orochimaru... You did an amazing job overcoming the unexpected kidnapping, Sakura. You proved yourself to be both strong and wise... Despite how it would have appeared to him."

"I hated acting the way I did," she confessed, "It was embarrassing but I had to do it to protect myself. Who knows what Orochimaru would have done if he saw what I am really like... And what my true power is."

Kabuto gave her a curious glance. "Your true power? What is that?"

"Go on. You should probably tell him about all of it." The Hokage urged her.

"Alright... Well I learned a lot of the basic jutsu I know from the Uchiha clan, mostly from my family. For a while, after my clan was... _eliminated_... I trained with Gai. He taught me Taijutsu and helped me learn to control my physical strength better. Then I trained with Kakashi for a while. He taught me Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, along with the Chidori technique. He also helped me control my chakra and control the urge to release the two tail's power when I was very angry."

"Sounds like you had some very good teachers." Her fiancé remarked.

"Yes, however... Eventually, my power became too much for them to handle..."

"Thank goodness for the toad Sage..." The Hokage chuckled a bit.

Sakura nodded, continuing to explain all of it. "Yep. Jiraiya helped me with all of this when it became too difficult for them to control my inner power. He taught me Rasengan and other useful techniques. Eventually... There came a time when even he could not handle me. I was partially afraid of my inner power too, but not nearly as much as they seemed to be."

"And rightfully so." The third Hokage smiled to himself, as he listened to her story. "So many memories..."

"That sounds absolutely awful..." Kabuto looked down sadly. "Did you ever find anyone who could train you and keep it under control?"

"Yes," She went on. "However... That is when Orochimaru took over and became my sensei. I was like a beast; truly wild... Because of all the abuse I went through, I couldn't let go of the anger in her heart, or the sadness. Not completely."

"I'm so sorry."

"At one point, I even transformed into the full two tailed cat beast, out of anger and sadness. Orochimaru was the only person who was able to get through to me and get me to revert back. On that day... We formed a bond and fell in love. I became... involved with Orochimaru."

Her words were like daggers in Kabuto's heart. He'd never known about her and Orochimaru. They were a couple? It was somewhat strange, considering all he thought he'd known about the two of them. He knew about what happened between them when she was kidnapped, but that was different. It had been forced on her... Hadn't it?

"Oh..." Was all he could bring himself to say. He was still listening to her story.

"I was around nineteen at that point. I should have been younger than Sasuke at the time, but for some reason the excess chakra from the two tails caused me to age faster than normal, until I got used to it.

"He was the only one who could break through my shell of anger. I kept it hidden deep inside, locked away... I never felt I could express myself in any other way. I just didn't know how. That's all I was ever taught."

"I can relate to that more than you know," Kabuto assured her, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"When I was younger," The cat girl continued, despite the fact that her ears lay flat against her head now, indicating her sadness and anxiety at remembering the more difficult parts of her past. "Orochimaru gave me some of his DNA... He bit my neck. It hurt like hell, but he did it to protect me."

"Is that what you really think?" Kabuto knew his former sensei better than that. "I know him. He'd _never _do something like that. He is the type who loves inflicting pain on others."

"_You're wrong!_" She took an unsteady breath to calm herself. "I mean... That's _incorrect_. As a result of the bite and shared DNA, I became able to bite and poison my enemies. He did it so I would have a better chance of protecting myself in the long run."

The look on his face was skeptical, but Kabuto still seemed to accept her story as fact. He knew she wouldn't lie to him... And she had been through so much. It was the least he could do to listen to her until she was finished. Maybe there was more he didn't yet know.

"And, as painful as it may be for you to hear this, he did all of this to help me because he loved me and wanted to make me strong." It was the hardest thing for her to say. "He gave me the choice before he did it, and I chose to endure the pain. He bit me... Just like a vampire... At first it was pleasurable, but due to the venom, it became painful and hurt like hell in only a few short seconds."

"That must have been so awful!" He shuddered just thinking about it. The snake Sannin had never bitten him, at least.

"But I didn't mind the pain at all. I was finally able to really feel something pure, something real for once in my life... You have no idea how freeing that is. Orochimaru was... He wasn't what people think. He was the only one who was ever able to get through to me. Later, he asked for my hand in marriage, and I accepted. We were very close and had an unbreakable bond. And then one day..."

He held her, as she began to shiver from telling the story. "It's going to be okay. Just take your time. I'm not going to judge you."

"Thank you," She smiled at him. "I admit, it is hard to talk about sometimes."

"There's just one thing that bugs me..." Kabuto adjusted his glasses. "If it was so wonderful, why didn't the two of you go through with it? What stopped you?"

"I'm getting to that. One day, something took him over and turned him into the monster that he is now. I was powerless to stop it. The true Orochimaru is still alive within the beast. Orochimaru's demon controlled him and made him do all those awful things. The torture, the fighting, the experiments, the forbidden jutsu... He wasn't really the one who kidnapped me, either. The demon also did that. We have proof of all this. But..." Amber eyes fell downcast, the shadow of her bangs barely hiding the upper half of her face. "I'm not sure if there's any way to save him."

The medic nin thought about it for a moment. It didn't sound too terribly complicated, to separate someone from a demon that took them over. "Stranger things have happened. I'm sure there is a way."

"You think so? Well, even if we did manage to help him... His crimes are too great to be ignored."

"You forget, my daughter..." The Hokage finally spoke. He hadn't wanted to interrupt them. "You were born with the will of fire. Nothing is ever impossible. Where there is a will, there is always a way."

Sakura's eyes lit up with hope. Hope that hadn't been there for a long time. Even if they did get rid of the demon which plagued him so, she knew that she could never bring herself to be with Orochimaru. She loved Kabuto way too much. He meant everything to her.

"I hope you aren't upset with me for not telling you about this before. It wasn't exactly safe... The reason why I covered up what I'm really like was to protect myself and those around me. If no one knew, then no one would attempt to use me to the extent of destroying innocent lives. Even though I would absolutely refuse, there is always a way to force someone to do something."

"I know. I do understand."

It made Sakura feel better, that he was being so understanding and accepting of all of this. She needed to know she couldn't drive him away. "I love you..."

"I love you too. What you went through... It was a terrible ordeal. And something that you never deserved to have to go through." She felt the warmth of her fiancé's strong arms surrounding her. "I'll never let you suffer through something like that again."

"Yes. It's been quite an ordeal for all of us." The Hokage nodded. "But she is my daughter. Despite the fact that she is the vessel for the two tailed beast... She still deserves a happy life."

"Thank you both..." She pried herself away from him long enough to hug the man she knew as her father for a moment, before pulling away.

"That is actually what I called you here to speak with you about," Sarutobi took on a serious tone. "I need to send you on a special mission... Your objective is to get rid of Orochimaru. I don't care how you do it. I'll give you all the details later. I know it may be painful for you, but... The truth is, we just don't have anyone else among our ranks who is capable of such a thing. I don't have a squad to send with you, but you may recruit whomever you wish. Though I've no doubt you're more than capable of handling it on your own."

"And what of Kabuto?" Sakura asked.

"Kabuto can't be trusted on a mission just yet, just in case of any remnants of treachery that may still linger. No offense."

"None taken," Kabuto bowed graciously to him once more. "I understand why this is something she needs to do without me. Just... Be careful, my love."

"I will." She remarked, solemnly. "And I accept this mission."

"I'm glad to hear it," He directed the comment at both of the young Shinobi in his office. "In the meantime, Sakura, you will be teaching some students at the academy and talking to them about what it means to be a true Leaf Shinobi. They look up to you, and they've missed you dearly. Kabuto, you will be assigned to take some shifts at the hospital, as a medic. It seems you're well-suited for that. And when Sakura gets back from her newly assigned mission, she will join you as a nurse at the hospital."

"I will redeem myself in any way that I can. That sounds agreeable to me." Kabuto smiled, standing next to his fiancé.

"That works for me too." Sakura added.

"Very well..." The Hokage shuffled some papers around on his massive desk. "You may go now. I'll see you both at the wedding, if not before then. The assassination mission won't take place until a few weeks after your wedding."

Her yellow eyes flashed brightly at the sudden mention of revenge. "I _can't wait_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chains of Fate (Sequel to Silver Bells) **  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and Sakura Uchiha belongs to her. c; **

*****WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, hints at past abuse of various kinds, incest, violence, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Sakura became nervous, as she took her first steps from behind the silver curtains. Her hair hung down her back in long tendrils, with little white flowers braided into it here and there. She wore a beautiful white dress, made of the finest silk and lace, with silver trim. She carried a bouquet of red roses, tied with a silver ribbon.

She loved the way the decorators had done things. She was very glad she'd hired the Yamanaka clan to decorate for her. There were flowers everywhere, all of them beautiful. Everything was done in tasteful white and silver, to better compliment her own colors. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes... Her wedding was incredibly beautiful. This was better than she ever could have imagined.

The cat girl did a double-take. "I can't believe this!" She marveled out loud.

She nearly fainted when she saw all the people. Nearly all of Konoha had turned out for their wedding! Sakura was still viewed as the Hokage's daughter, and it was quite a big deal in the their village.

They'd cleared out a space in a large clearing that used to be a training ground. There were chairs placed on both sides, full of all the wedding guests, with a long white carpet stretched out just for her. It was lovely.

Kiba, who Kabuto had chosen as his best man, had already walked down the aisle along with Hinata, who Sakura had chosen as her maid of honor. All the other groomsmen and bridesmaids had walked down the aisle, where they stood on both sides of the groom. The young ninjas from the academy were given baskets of flowers and told to scatter them down the aisle, on the white carpet. Sakura almost felt bad, as she stepped on all the little flower petals that littered the ground. They were so pretty...

She'd chosen to have a traditional piano rendition of 'Here Comes The Bride' played at her wedding. She looked to her right. Sarutobi himself stood at the side of his proud daughter, as he walked her down the aisle, as was customary for the father of the bride to do.

She blushed when she spotted her love waiting for her at the altar. Kabuto was smiling so brightly, she thought she might go blind. Sakura couldn't be happier on her special day.

Jiraiya was at the altar as well, waiting for them. He was a Sage, and one of very few in the village who had the power to join two people together in a way that was legally binding. Since he was her former sensei, Sakura trusted him. She wouldn't have let anyone else perform the ceremony.

It was nerve-wracking, seeing all of the heads turn in her direction. All eyes were on her... Sakura had never felt so happy. She normally didn't like drawing too much attention to herself, but today was the obvious exception. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with Kabuto. He was perfect and amazing and... She could go on forever just thinking of all the reasons she loved him. And the pleasant smile on her father's face showed his approval of such a thing.

_'I couldn't be happier...' _The inner cat demon purred her content, as well.

At last, after the long walk down the aisle, there was Kabuto... Standing at the altar in his lovely suit, waiting for her like the gallant knight he was. Sakura felt a sense of comfort flood through her, when she looked into his eyes. Onyx met yellow, and what they felt could not be conveyed with words.

"You have my blessing..." She heard her father say to Kabuto, before stepping to the side and taking his seat.

"Who has the ring?" The toad Sage muttered, trying not to alert too much attention to them.

Kiba, Sakura's childhood friend, held up a small pillow with the wedding ring on it.

"Here, it's all yours." Like Hinata, he was so happy for his friend on her special day, and just delighted in being able to be a part of it.

"Are you ready?" The toad Sage muttered to them, trying not to let everyone hear.

Kabuto and Sakura exchanged heated looks. "We were never more ready for anything in all our lives." The medic responded, on behalf of both of them.

"Very good, then we shall proceed." Jiraiya turned to all of the wedding guests. "We are gathered here today to join Kabuto Yakushi and Sakura Uchiha in sacred matrimony..."

He continued reading the vows, as they'd been done for hundreds of years. All she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears. This was it... Her moment to prove her undying affections for the man she loved more than anything. She knew it would all be over soon...

She noticed he seemed to not want to be away from her. As soon as she'd made it to the altar, he grabbed her hands and held them in his. The two were unconcerned with anything going on around them. Today was their union, and this was their moment... The time when they would finally be joined as husband and wife. It meant the world to both of them.

"Do you, Kabuto Yakushi, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness, in poorness, til death do you part?"

Without any hesitation at all, Kabuto replied... "I do."

"And do you, Sakura Uchiha, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness, in poorness, til death do you part?"

"I do." Sakura smiled with pride, as soon as it was done.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The groom closed the distance between them. She felt Kabuto's soft lips sweep across her own... She returned the chaste kiss, letting her lips meet his eagerly. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever experienced. The feeling was exhilarating.

And they were one.

"I love you so much..." He told her proudly, in front of everyone.

"I love you too." She smiled sweetly at her new husband.

After that, he put an arm around her, eager to show off his new wife to everyone. He led her away to mingle with their guests.

Jiraiya wiped a tear from his eye, noticing the Hokage watching him closely. "They grow up so fast..."

"Hm. Indeed they do." 

* * *

Unknown to any of the spectators, a shadowed figured loomed at the edge of the forest which surrounded the training grounds. The Mangekyou Sharingan slowly swirled behind veiled irises...

Itachi watched on in wonder, as his younger sister got married. He knew she loved Kabuto deeply, and he loved her in return. Just as he knew he could never be with her in the way he truly wanted. He'd watched her say her vows to the man of her dreams, hiding in the shadows all the while. In truth, he was happy for her. She finally had everything she'd ever wanted.

The corner of his lips curled upward, in a strange semblance of a smile...

Little did he know that directly opposite him, on the far side of the training grounds... Someone else was doing the exact same thing.

Sasuke was certain no one knew he was here... He'd been very careful not to let anyone follow him. He wanted to see this for himself. Apparently, it was quite an affair. The whole village had turned out for this! He felt a strange foreign emotion that he could not name. He watched Kabuto, the traitor to his master Orochimaru, wait as his sister walked down the aisle. He couldn't kill him even if he'd wanted to. Not with so many people watching.

There was some movement that caught his eye, just on the other side of the clearing where the training grounds ended. A mysterious cloaked figure. It was eerie.

_'Could it be...?' _

Curiosity got the best of him, and he ventured along the edge of the forest. The Uchiha was careful not to allow anyone to see him. He couldn't allow himself to spoil his sister's festivities. He needed to see who else was here spying on her wedding.

There, in the forest surrounding Konoha's old training grounds... He ran into the one he'd been waiting to kill for so long. Red met black, and his own Sharingan bled through into his eyes. He would have to stop Itachi from using the Mangekyou Sharingan, somehow... He didn't feel he was ready for this. He wasn't strong enough yet.

Itachi only stared at him, seeming to calculate his motives for being in the same vicinity at the same time. Sasuke did the same. It was surely no coincidence. He knows it would have been the perfect time to strike. But something held him back...

There were far too many Leaf Shinobi here. And this was Sakura's wedding day. He couldn't bring himself to attack when there was so much at stake for everyone. This was a serious occasion. Weddings were very rare in these troubling times. And it was his sister's... An Uchiha was getting married. This could lead to some very important things happening. It even had the potential to change the world. Like the revival of their cursed clan, for one.

_'Damn it...' _He thought to himself. _'I just... I can't do it!' _

The silent moment passed between them, their hearts pounding loudly in their ears... Once, twice... And the two enemies parted ways. Sasuke sheathed his sword with dignity. Itachi walked past him with grace.

He turned and walked away... 

* * *

Once they'd managed to pry themselves away from all of their guests, they were finally able to leave the reception. Sakura and Kabuto were married now. They could finally begin their new life together...

Tonight was their official honeymoon. They'd already made arrangements to leave as soon as the wedding reception was over. Sakura couldn't have thought of a better place to spend some quiet time alone with her new husband, than at the beach house, which she'd inherited from the Uchiha clan. Sasuke obviously wasn't going to use it any time soon, so it was all hers. The others had all forgotten about it by now, too preoccupied with killing one another off.

Large glass doors framed in cherrywood greeted them at the entrance of the nicely sized house. They walked through together. Kabuto held the door for her, while they both carried in their belongings.

Over the years, Sakura had secretly been keeping the house maintained so it would not fall apart. It wasn't the biggest one in the world, but it was still pretty nice. The house itself, particularly the balcony out back, overlooked a private beach.

"This place is beautiful. What other amazing secrets have you been keeping from me?" Kabuto asked, once they'd gone inside. He was already unpacking the belongings they'd brought with them. They were only going to stay for a few days.

"Nothing that I can think of," Sakura giggled. "But I'm glad you like it."

After the two unpacked, they needed to find a way to unwind. They were both really tired from their busy day. Unpacking had also taken it's toll on them. Dealing with all of the wedding guests had left them exhausted. It was getting late and the sun was going down.

"I know you're tired, but I can't think of anything more romantic than a walk on the beach at sunset." She mused, while putting away the rest of her clothes into a chest in their bedroom.

The room was beautiful, all done in the purest white. She'd had her friends help her with getting it ready for her big night. They'd giggled and gossiped the whole time. Sakura had such fond memories with her friends.

"It would be the perfect ending to a perfect day." Kabuto agreed. "So let's go."

The two took turns going into the bathroom to put on their bathing suits, grabbed some towels, and headed down to the beach. That was the best part of a beach house, after all. They also had a hot tub, they maybe they would save that for another time.

Right now, more than anything, Sakura just wanted to explore. She'd spent a lot of time fixing this place up, and nearly no time actually enjoying it for what it was. She wore a cute pink and gold bikini that she'd picked out just for this trip. She could tell Kabuto liked it, if the way he was looking at her with such hunger in his eyes was any indication. Pretending not to notice, the young Kunoichi led the way out to the beach.

"Actually there are rumors of an Uchiha mansion..." Sakura was telling her husband, as they sat together on the golden sands, looking out at the ebb and flow of the waves. "This beach house is nothing compared to that. But no one's heard anything about it in years. Tsunade told me she'd have someone look into it for me. I should probably find her and ask her about it soon."

"Tsunade?" Kabuto's eyes widened in astonishment. "I haven't heard that name for quite some time. She's quite a famous medical Ninja. How do you know her?"

"Oh, we met years ago, back when Jiraiya was training me. It was shortly after I'd learned the Rasengan, if I remember correctly."

"Ah, I see... Well it would be nice to live in a fancy mansion, but we have what we need to get by..."

"Very true." She smiled at him, enjoying his company. "I'm so grateful for that."

Together, they watched as the last rays of color faded from the evening sky. The sun was setting over the water, casting a multicolored glow over everything.

"This sunset is the most beautiful I've ever seen..."

"Me too."

"I'm sure it's largely due to who I'm sharing it with." Kabuto put his arm around her. The two let the waves from the beach wash onto their feet. "My lovely wife..."

Sakura got an evil idea. She just had to break the dramatic tension somehow. Smirking, she leaned forward just enough to splash some sea water at his face when the next wave hit.

"Hey!" He sputtered. She was already on her feet, running away. "Get back here!"

The cat girl giggled, as she ran along the beach. Sand covered both of her feet. She didn't care at all. She was lost to the rest of the world right now... Her world eventually reached her, putting his arms around her so she couldn't get away. Not that she really wanted to.

"Got you!" He touched his nose to hers. "Thought I was gonna kiss you, didn't you, you little cutie?"

"N-no..." She lied. "Baka..." She whispered the Japanese word for idiot, under her breath.

"I heard that." He smirked, adjusting his glasses with one hand, but still not letting her go.

Sakura leaned forward and planted a nice wet kiss right on his cheek. "I love you, my silly husband."

"I love you too, beautiful."

She blushed. It made her wonder why he was still holding her so close... And then she remembered it was supposed to be their honeymoon. So this was completely okay. They were husband and wife now. Nothing could separate them. Not even air.

Their lips locked in a fiery fury that would have put any fire Jutsu user to shame. Kabuto teased her with his tongue, before delving into her mouth passionately. A shiver ran through her, as she reached up to tangle her hands in his smooth silver hair. Their tongues danced together, their bodies preparing for the inevitable. Kabuto's hands stroked down her sides, pulling her closer to him.

She could barely stand on her own right now, so she was grateful to be able to lean on him. It was hard enough to walk in the sand as it was... And speaking of hard things, she could feel her husband's length pressing into her thigh.

"Oh... Kabuto..." She moaned, feeling like she might faint. This was so terribly romantic.

"Let's go back inside. You must be tired." He whispered to her, in between kisses.

Sakura could only nod. She took his hand, and he led her across the sandy beach. They went up the old wooden steps, into the glass doors that led onto the balcony, and somehow managed to make it to the living room.

He could resist her no longer. Kabuto threw her onto the couch and began pulling at her bikini strings, immediately.

Sakura was overwhelmed. She loved him, but wanted to do this right. This was their honeymoon, and the first night they were to be together as husband and wife. She was so happy to be with him that it hardly mattered. Still, she felt it would be best to do this properly.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom?" She shyly suggested.

He could see the blush deepen in her cheeks. "Alright. I'll carry you."

The medic nin picked her up, bridal style, and carried her all the way to their bedroom. It was almost comically appropriate for their situation. Sakura blushed, as he laid her down on the bed.

The top had already fallen off of her bikini, exposing her luscious breasts to his gaze. Kabuto licked his lips lustfully, already toying with a nipple using his left hand. He supported her back with the right, loving the way she arched and moaned when he did that. He licked a hot path up her chest, pausing to suck on her other nipple, and then continuing upward to bite her neck.

"Mmm..." She moaned, almost shaking with passion beneath him.

"You're so lovely my dear..." His lustful voice cooed. "So very sexy. And all mine."

He paused to take off his own clothes. He was exposed from head to toe. Sakura managed to look at his erection, the lights were still on and she could see everything. His large member seemed to pulse with a mind of it's own. Precum dripped from the tip, and they'd barely even gotten through the foreplay yet. He was more than ready for her.

Wanting to please his wife on their wedding night, Kabuto continued to go slowly. He knew she would be happy to return the favor later on. Kneeling between her legs, he gently pulled the strings on the bottom half of her bikini, tossing it aside. He removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. Then he came back for her.

His gentle lips kneaded the soft flesh of her inner thighs, silently asking for entrance.

_'He can't be planning to... Really? Down there?' _Sakura's eyes grew wide. Luckily he was too busy to notice.

She felt his tongue exploring around her vulva, before darting upward and teasing her clit. Kabuto's fingers spread around her lips. His tongue licked her everywhere, eventually venturing inside her core.

It felt so wonderful, so deliciously hot... Sakura was already seeing stars. Unsure of what to do with her hands, she tangled them in his hair, ready to pull him off if he accidentally did something that made her uncomfortable. Mostly, it just felt soothing and really soft. He was being careful to avoid using his teeth. The warmth of his mouth on her sex was incredible. She could feel herself getting close to climax already.

And then he stopped. Sakura let out a little mewl, still craving for more.

He gracefully moved back up her body, leaving a trail of little kisses all the way up her body. She certainly was ready for him now. And he was still hot for her.

"Kabuto..."

She'd had enough with the teasing. The cat girl pulled him down on top of her, letting her claws run down his back.

"Nnnnh... Sakura..." He moaned, placing his length at her entrance.

He slipped into her, so slowly that she felt like she might die if he didn't take her soon. Easing himself down, he picked up her legs behind her knees to allow himself better access. He began picking up the pace, plunging in and out of her with renewed vigor.

Sakura moved her hips beneath him. It was a new position, but he wasn't hurting her legs at all. He was being very careful. She wanted him to know that he didn't have to treat her like glass. She would not break.

"Ohhh!"

He hit a spot within her that sent sparks through her entire body. His size alone was already causing her to feel almost unbearable pleasure. Coupled with the fact that he certainly knew how to use it... And she was in heaven. Pure bliss.

She wrapped her legs around him tightly, unable to stop her muscles from clenching his cock tightly. She was nearing her orgasm, and they could both feel it. Now it was Kabuto's turn to cry out. He moaned loudly, making love to her in a fevered bliss. The warmth of her around him, and the way she moved beneath him; she knew just what to do to drive him wild... He could feel himself getting close.

"Ahh!" He exploded, his semen spilling into her. "Sakura... Mmm... My love..."

"Ohhh Kabuto!" She reached her peak at that exact moment.

Kabuto lay his head on the pillow, thoroughly exhausted, and looked over at his bride. She lay beside him, purring contentedly. Sakura put her arms around him, lying with her head on his chest. He placed a protective arm around her.

The two fell into a deep, dream-filled sleep. Nothing but peace awaited them. 

* * *

**Author's Note: Just for the record, I know those aren't actual wedding vows, word for word. I've been married before. I was just paraphrasing, for the sake of the story. I hope their first night together came out well. I think they had fun. c: **

**-k.R. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chains of Fate (Sequel to Silver Bells) **  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and Sakura Uchiha belongs to her. c; **

*****WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, hints at past abuse of various kinds, incest, violence, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Kabuto and Sakura spent the next few days enjoying each other's company, swimming in the ocean, and helping each other prepare nice meals to enjoy together. It was very peaceful out at the beach house. They both wished they could go on like this for the rest of their days, just enjoying each other's company with nothing to come between them... But even good things must eventually end.

Their vacation days passed, and the two had to return home. They had just arrived back in Konoha...

Kabuto had insisted on carrying their luggage back to their modest home by himself. Sakura noticed that someone was waiting for them outside. An older woman with two long blonde pigtails and a very obvious bust size, that almost rivaled even her own, was standing outside their house.

"Lady Tsunade?" The cat girl chirped cheerfully, waving to her in greeting.

"Hello Sakura," She bowed respectfully. "Kabuto..."

"Hi there," The medic nin went past her, and waited patiently while his wife unlocked the door for him. "I hope you'll excuse me, but I have some unpacking to do." He went in and put the luggage and boxes down.

"Interesting. You might want to wait for a little while on that."

"What do you mean? Do you have news for us?" Sakura's silky gray tail swished back and forth apprehensively.

"Yes. That's why I'm here. It's about that matter you asked me to look into for you, while you were away..."

"The Uchiha mansion? So it exists?"

"Yes." She nodded, a cheerful lipstick-covered smile on her face. "I've found the location of the infamous Uchiha mansion. After investigating further, it would seem that you are the heir since the only other two survivors cannot be reached and are no longer citizens of Konoha."

Kabuto heard everything. He turned around to find the Sannin woman on the ground, pinned there by the cat girl's eager embrace. Sakura had tackled her to the ground in a giant hug.

"This is wonderful news!" Sakura exclaimed. "I can't thank you enough!"

"Well I'm glad you're so excited. But would you mind getting off me now?" Tsunade dusted herself off, patting the girl on the head.

"Sorry. I'm just really happy..." She went back to being her usual serious self.

"It's alright." Tsunade presented her with a large silver key. It was attached to a necklace. "Take this. It's the key. According to our records, the mansion was hidden by a special Genjutsu all this time. Apparently it's one that only your clan can use. I managed to dig up some information about it... Only Sharingan users are able to make it appear."

"So that's why we weren't able to find it before... Makes sense. Well how do I get there?"

"If you have time, I can show you the way right now."

"Sure!"

Kabuto walked alongside them, as she led them through Konoha. No one seemed to notice anything strange. Tsunade was greeted by lots of people on the way. Everyone knew about the three legendary Sannin warriors of Konoha... They were well-respected. She was one of them, Jiraiya was another. The third was... Orochimaru. But she always tried not to think about that too much.

They walked outside the safety of Konoha's gate, going into the Uchiha district. It had long since been abandoned. And ever since the massacre, no one dared to venture there anymore. Superstitions regarding the ghosts of the Uchiha clan, slaughtered in cold blood by one of their own, were spread everywhere among the residents of the Leaf Village.

It was a morbid place that was generally avoided.

"Here we are." She pointed to a small clearing at the very end of the Uchiha district. There was a large circle on the ground, where nothing grew. "Could you activate your Sharingan, Sakura?"

"No problem." The cat girl licked her lips. Her yellow eyes changed to a deep red color, the classic tomoe spinning in them slowly.

"Did they ever teach you a jutsu called..." Tsunade whispered it to her.

"Oh yes... When I was really little. They shared the secrets of the clan with everyone from birth, and onward, just in case we ever needed them."

She concentrated all of her chakra into her eyes, and blinked. It took intense concentration, but slowly... An enormous building emerged from the rotten, sour ground. It looked very old, with ancient style architecture, and heavily decorated windows and doors. But the beauty was incomparable to any building she'd ever seen. And it was almost as big as the Hokage's office!

Kabuto and Tsunade looked on in awe. The medic nin's jaw dropped. They never thought it could really be possible. The first floor looked pretty dusty just from glancing inside, but otherwise it still appeared to be in pretty good shape.

"It may take a little work to restore it, but in the end it will be worth it. The two of you could move here and sell your house if you wanted. Anyway, it's up to you. From what I understand, it should remain above ground until you choose to reverse the jutsu yourself."

"I'm tired..." Sakura admitted, panting from her ordeal. It had taken a lot of energy to do that. She sat on the front step of the house, not even daring to go inside yet. "Who would've thought that this huge building was hidden here? I never even knew! And for it to be so nice and in such good condition too... I'm amazed."

The Sharingan faded from her eyes, as she sat there.

"Long ago, they needed to hide the building which housed their most important artifacts. It was once the home of the heads of the Uchiha clan. Only nobles lived here," Tsunade explained. "And since there are no nobles or anyone else left, I suppose that makes you royalty, in a way."

"How are we ever going to fix this place up? I'm still exhausted from fixing up the beach house... And we still have work to worry about, on top of that." The cat girl murmured.

"I still have some money left over from when I left Orochimaru..." Kabuto declared, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder and giving her a little massage. "We could just hire some civilians to clean it for us, or at the very least, help us with it. For the right price, I'm sure they'd help us move too."

"Oh, you're right! I never thought of that. Thanks!" She replied.

"No problem at all. It's going to be awesome once we get it fixed up!" His onyx eyes sparkled in the sun, from behind his glasses. He was actually getting excited about this.

"Hm. I'm very glad I could help." Tsunade smiled.

"Oh yes, thank you as well..." Sakura allowed her husband to help her to her feet. "I'll be sure to pay you for your time and effort, once we manage to sell some things."

"That's what I like to hear." She laughed. "I'll have some gambling money! Woohoo!"

"Well..." The cat girl's expression suddenly became a lot more grim and serious. "There is something else I'd like to speak with you about, before you go, Lady Tsunade... I mean, if you don't mind?"

Even Kabuto didn't know what it was, for certain. He assumed it would have something to do with the mission her father had mentioned to them before. He watched them both with mild curiosity. He was sure that whatever it was, they would sort it out. She would fill him in with all the details later. He trusted her.

"I apologize, but I really want to get an early start on moving some of our things in. It's going to take a long time. And I still need to find some help. Would you mind if I go ahead and get started?"

"I don't mind. That's kind of you. I'll be along to help in a bit." Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek, before he left.

"What's with him?" Tsunade wondered out loud, once he was out of earshot.

"Oh, he's always been a little jealous of your medical skills. And the fact that you wouldn't take him on as an apprentice, but chose Shizune instead."

At that, she laughed heartily. "There were other reasons I chose Shizune... But anyway, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh yes..." Sakura played with her hair, nervously. "In a short time, I will be leaving on a special mission. The Hokage has ordered for me to destroy Orochimaru. Or at least... His evil side. I believe there might be some way to save what's left of him. The real Orochimaru, that is."

Tsunade nodded in understanding. She'd known the snake man since they were children. The three Sannin had all trained together, under the Fourth Hokage. "I agree. But I don't think it's something you should do alone. You know how dangerous he is."

"Right. I was told that I could ask others for help if I wanted. And I hate to ask, but... Do you think you and maybe Lord Jiraiya might be able to accompany me on this mission?"

"I'd be happy to. I'm certain he would as well. But there is one problem... Right now, we've kind of got our hands full with a rather difficult S-rank mission."

"I thought that might be the case. I wanted to ask some of the others, but... It's just too dangerous to ask anyone else. This is something only the legendary Sannin could help me with. The Hokage is willing to pay anyone who comes along. This is an S-rank mission too."

The blonde thought it over for a moment... "Very well. I cannot promise, but we will try our best to meet you outside of his lair on the day of the attack."

"Thank you Tsunade! Thank you so much!"

Sakura hugged her. She just couldn't hold herself back. A maybe was still better than an outright no. Especially from one of the most feared warriors in the village, a Sannin. 

* * *

For the next few weeks, things went reasonably well. Kabuto had hired some civilians to help them clean up the mansion and get moved in. It had exhausted all of his funds, so now they both needed to work now. They couldn't afford to take anymore time off. But they had gotten settled in the mansion, and brought everything with them. Their old house was also up for sale, but they hadn't had any buyers just yet. They would have to find something to occupy themselves with in the meantime.

They took on various small missions... They were able to go on some of them together, others not. When they got back from the missions and were told they didn't have anymore right now, Kabuto was placed back into the work force. He was given a job as a medic at the hospital. It kept him pretty busy, since he was very good at healing, and his expertise was sorely needed at all times.

During her down time, Sakura was told to resume her training with Kakashi. She hadn't seen him in years, but there was no time to get reacquainted like the present.

It was her first day, and she was very nervous and scared. But Sakura was determined to go through with the training anyway. She hadn't really trained since she'd gotten back from being kidnapped... She knew she needed a little refresher course, and she had jumped at the chance to sharpen her skills.

She waited at the specified training ground for him to show up. She didn't know why she'd even bothered showing up early. He was always late. Classic.

"It's been a long time." His friendly masked face greeted her. "Hello Sakura."

"Kakashi sensei! It's been so long. How have you been?"

"Well, I've not been too bad. I'm sorry to hear about what happened. Your father filled me in on everything you've been through. It must have been devastating."

"Kind of..." She forced a smile, not really wanting to talk about it. Today had a strange feeling about it. "But I'm alright now. What should we start with?"

"Eager to learn, as always. I've always liked that about you. First, I'd like to see how much you remember. Try using a combination of techniques." He gestured to some straw dummies that he had set up on the far side of the training ground. "Hit them with everything you've got. Use Ninjutsu only."

The cat girl eagerly began attacking the training dummies. First she used the basic Fire jutsu that her clan was so well-known for. Rasengan was next, followed by her Chidori technique. She'd saved the one Kakashi had taught her for last.

"Kyaaahh!" She cried, as she destroyed the last dummy.

"Alright, very good." She could tell he was smiling, from the way his one visible eye crinkled at the corner. It was kind of charming. "Now we're going to try seeing some of your tactics on the battlefield. We're going to go into the forest and simulate a surprise attack. Just don't wander outside the training area. I'm going to hide my chakra signature, and use my Sharingan to cast some Genjutsu. You'll have to be able to detect me once I come out and attack you, and counteract it with yours. Got it?"

"That sounds simple enough. I can do it, no problem." Despite her brave words, the cat girl's voice sounded a little shaky.

"Alright. Here we go."

Poof! Kakashi made a hand sign, and then vanished. She expected him to attack her right away, but of course he didn't. This was supposed to be a surprise attack. Sakura wandered around the forest, constantly expecting him to come at her. She couldn't see him, nor could she sense him anymore. The copy-nin was very good at staying hidden when he wanted to. He seemed to specialize in being mysterious.

Wandering through the forest, she kept looking over her shoulder at every turn. She didn't know where he would strike from next. It made Sakura feel paranoid, and she hated it. She knew he was out there somewhere...

"K-kakashi? Sensei? Helloooo?" She called, to no avail.

Minutes ticked by, and then hours. She couldn't shake the way she was feeling, so nervous and scared. She couldn't shake the feeling of absolute fear and misery that crowded her mind, and her judgment. No matter what she tried, she just couldn't shake any of it or get it off her mind. This brought back so many memories of everything she'd been through. It all just came flooding back. She had to get out of here! She couldn't take not knowing where her enemy was. She felt so alone... And so she ran away.

Unable to take the pressure any longer, Sakura left the training ground. She knew Kakashi would probably come looking for her, that's why she had to hide! She wasn't exactly thinking rationally anymore.

She ran and ran... She had to get away from there. Unable to stop herself, Sakura found herself deep within the forest. She was far away from where Kakashi would be. And it didn't look like he'd followed her. Good. She was crying now. The cat girl was too emotionally torn up to let_ anyone_ near her.

She just let her instincts guide her further and further away, until she came upon a lonely cave. No one was around. Sakura felt it was a suitable hiding place. She needed to be alone for a bit.

Gathering her courage, she went inside. It didn't look like there were any wild animals around, which was good. Sakura went as far back in the cave as she could. It was almost pitch black. There was no way he would be able to find her here... She'd be able to cry it out, and then go back to the training spot when she was finished.

Something caught her attention, though. There was a dim light shining near the back of the cave. That was just... odd.

_'That shouldn't be... Maybe I'll check it out.' _She thought.

Sakura mentally prepared her herself for anything that might await her. Whatever it may be, she felt she was ready to take it on. With a deep breath, she slowly crept toward the dim light. It was a very small fire. It smelled like someone might have been cooking something recently, but whatever it was, it was gone now.

Someone was leaning over the flames. She couldn't tell who it was. She moved a little closer, trying her best to be silent. In a flurry of movement, the person turned around.

A pair of blood red eyes greeted her. "Hello... _Little sister_." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chains of Fate (Sequel to Silver Bells) **  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and Sakura Uchiha belongs to her. c; **

*****WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, hints at past abuse of various kinds, incest, violence, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Hello... _Little sister_."

He'd purred the words with such a silken lust to his voice. There was no mistaking it. Sakura stood face to face... with Itachi. His face was completely stoic and serious.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the obvious question.

"Hiding." His face hinted at a smile, though it was barely visible. "And you?"

She giggled a little. "The same, actually. But why are you hiding?"

"It's not easy for me to say... But you know I can tell you anything." He still hesitated. It was only for a moment, but it was there. "I'm just here on a solo mission for Akatsuki."

"Oh..."

There was a long moment of silence. Something unspoken passed between them. Sakura didn't know what she should say or do. She felt like there was more to it than that. Why would he be hiding so close to Konoha, and to their training grounds? Why was he sticking so close to her?

"I love you, you know that right?" His words came out so smoothly, she barely knew he'd spoken them at all.

"I love you too..." It was an automatic response, spoken without even thinking. Because it was simply true.

Itachi was on her in a flash. Like lightning, he zipped to her side to cover her body in an embrace that only he could provide. Hugging him felt so different from when she would hug other people. He was the only one who could offer her total comfort with no words at all. He hadn't even needed to say it like that. She already knew.

Slowly, silently, her tears began to flow... She just couldn't keep all of the pain inside anymore. Everything else was forgotten, as Sakura was embraced by the brother she loved so much. She was willing to risk anything for him, easily and without question. Her unfaltering loyalty was something even Itachi could admire. Loyalty always had a purpose, after all.

The older Uchiha didn't know how to react to her tears. He saw them falling, the light of the fire he'd made glinting off of them in the darkness of the cave. He was feeling quite emotional himself, but he would not allow his own tears to fall. He would find other ways to convey his sadness.

"I'll protect you... Always." Itachi whispered in her ear.

She felt the heat of his breath on her skin, and it gave her goosebumps. He felt Sakura trembling in his arms. He was unable to help her the way he wanted to. Both Uchihas struggled together, alone together in the cave, feeling lifeless; riddled with inner turmoil the likes of which neither had ever experienced.

And it all came crashing down in an instant. A single wicked kiss brushed across her lips, and it was all over... His touch felt so nice, he was being so gentle. It sent sparks through her, and she pulled back, alarmed.

"Itachi..." She broke the kiss, intent on gaining an answer from all of this. "This is madness. What are we doing?" Her hands moved up his chest, furthering the distance between their bodies. "I'm married now."

Her amber eyes reflected the golden light so beautifully, as they looked downcast at the filthy cave floor. Itachi placed a hand under her chin. He tilted her head up, bringing her eyes to face his own. No Sharingan awaited her there. It was only the sweet placid black of her brother, the one from so long ago... The one who had been her childhood protector. The one who sacrificed everything to save her.

Sakura found her hands toying with his hair. Those inky black locks that framed both sides of his cracked porcelain face, like two wispy curtains... And she leaned into him, snuggling into his chest. Itachi held her close, not wanting to let go.

"I know," He told her. "I was there for your wedding. You didn't see me, but..."

"You came?"

"I did." He nodded.

She could tell he was serious. "I wish you could've been there as an actual guest. Maybe even walked me down the aisle, along with my father..."

"That man isn't your real father, you know."

"Don't treat me like a child!" She spat, venomously. Obviously this was something of a sore subject for her. "I know that. I know it all too well."

If there was one sure-fire way to cease someone from talking, it was what he did next. Itachi pushed her to the ground, seeking out her vulnerable flesh with a kunai. He dragged the single kunai along her skin... Feeling the contours of her body through the minuscule vibrations of the cold, hard steel. He was a skilled Shinobi, an assassin trained to kill. Once wrong move was all it would take.

"What a lovely way to vent your frustration..." Itachi murmured. "Hunting me down and forcing me to take certain liberties with your beautiful body."

The way he spoke... It did things to her. Bad things... Sakura tried to fight down the animalistic urge to give in to him.

She would be playing right into his hands if she did that. And she knew it! She knew better. She knew so much better, but here she was... Doing it anyway. Sakura took in a shaky breath to calm herself. This was dangerous. They couldn't afford to be caught doing such a thing. Even being in one another's company would look bad enough, let alone anything suspicious happening.

It was too late. Itachi took hold of her training gear, stripping it off piece by piece. He laid it on the ground next to them.

"Wait..." Her voice sounded far weaker than she intended.

"Yes?"

He raised an eyebrow, surprised at her sudden request. She knew he wouldn't really force himself on her. This was all a ruse... He was simply trying to get some reaction out of her. And he had won. Again.

"I... I'll give you..." She muttered a few words under her breath.

"Sorry. I didn't catch that." His eyes narrowed. He let the kunai wander up her throat, drawing an invisible line down her cheek, before flicking his wrist and putting it away inside his cloak.

"I'll give you a blowjob. We don't have time to do anything else. We could be caught and-"

"No one knows we're here."

Sakura wasn't so sure. "I was just training with Kakashi. If he finds us, especially doing things like that, we're both dead. And I don't know how quiet I could manage to be." She blushed, as she spoke her last sentence.

Her elder brother was unconcerned with any of that. His resolve remained, cold and unwavering as ever. When he wanted something, he went after it. Simple as that. He was not afraid of Kakashi or anyone else from the Leaf Village. he simply didn't care... But it may make things more complicated for her if they were caught and he had that to consider as well. Especially if he killed her comrade.

"This is true, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem. We're two adults here. We may be caught up in the middle of all this nonsense, but... We could still do whatever we want. As long as no one finds out. We could even-"

"Stop." Suddenly, the girl's confidence had come back full force.

"Oh?" He simply waited with his head cocked to one side, to see what she would do. His curiosity had been piqued.

The cat demon was taking partial control and it showed in her eyes. They became a lot more cat-like than normal. Even without his Sharingan, Itachi was able to read her like a book. It seemed lust affected her in much the same way that anger did. Crawling toward him on her hands and knees, Sakura finally cornered her victim against the wall of the cave.

She pushed him backwards, climbing on top of him and trailing her hands up and down his sculpted body. "Just let me take care of you."

Itachi was at a loss for words. There was no arguing with that. He simply removed his cloak and used it as padding to lean against. It wasn't much, but it was still better than the bare rocks that lay behind him.

Her hands went to work on him, caressing his length with practiced ease. Sakura slipped her hands into his pants, feeling his hard cock pulsing beneath her touch. Soon they were pulled down, to give her better access. She felt her brother's hand in her hair, gently guiding her and encouraging her onward. The moment the tip of her tongue touched the edge, Itachi threw back his head and moaned.

"Try to be quiet..." She insisted.

He nodded, doing his best to relax. The Uchiha was not used to such gentle treatment. In the ninja world, it was generally understood that most of the sex was rough and thoughtless; meaningless... No one had time for such things anymore. They lived fast, loved pure, and died young. It had always been a pity, in his eyes.

The cat girl licked and sucked on him, taking his length into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the tip, causing him to moan loudly again. She was so graceful and dainty... He loved the way her mouth felt against his skin. Her warmth surrounded him, and he felt himself involuntarily jerk his hips forward.

She took her time, patiently waiting for him to calm down. Eventually, she built up a steady rhythm. Sakura gagged a little when his cock hit the back of her throat, but she learned not to go down so far.

"Ah! Sakura... Nnnnh... I'm so close..." He said, as he made little thrusting motions into her mouth.

"Mmmph." She hummed around his prick, still going at it.

Sakura knew she was getting him really worked up now... She was also enjoying what she was doing. More than anything, she wanted to make her big brother happy. That meant the world to her. He'd been through so much pain. All she wanted was to show him a little pleasure.

Itachi's breathing had increased rapidly. He just couldn't seem to hold still... He placed one hand behind her head again, encouraging her to take all of him in her talented mouth.

In a morbid twist of fate, Itachi's moment of final glory was cut off at the last second. A familiar voice echoed from just beside them, in the quiet darkness.

"Who's in here and-" Kakashi stopped, his one visible eye wide in shock. "Sakura?!"

_'Damn.' _They hadn't noticed he was there at all. Itachi had been too distracted with Sakura's ministrations to notice anyone discovering their hiding spot. He mentally kicked himself for letting his guard down like that. He knew better.

"Sensei!" She gasped. "I... I can explain... We-"

"I'll be leaving now." Itachi got up, pulling up his pants and putting on his cloak in the blink of an eye. There was no time to say goodbye. He couldn't risk being captured by the Leaf Village.

"Wait just a minute..." Kakashi's hand was already placed lightly on his shoulder.

A seemingly innocent action, and yet, Itachi knew the man could tear him apart with a single flick of his wrist. That's how good the copy ninja was.

"There is nothing to worry about. I haven't harmed her."

"You act as if that's what I'm concerned with." The copy nin narrowed his eyes, dangerously. He was clearly not taking any more shit today.

"Please don't say anything!" Sakura shrieked, tears already in her eyes. "Don't tell Sarutobi or anyone! Please keep this a secret, Kakashi... I'll do anything, but please don't. This was just a... a misunderstanding. Nothing more."

A kunai was being pressed against Itachi's throat. He didn't care about the Uchiha's unconcerned nature, or the state of mind the girl was in. Right now Kakashi wanted answers. And he was going to get them.

"What were the two of you doing here? Spill it." His breathing intensified from beneath the thick mask he was wearing. Itachi was sure it was uncomfortable in the warm, damp cave.

"I'm pretty sure you already saw everything," Sakura sighed. She was beyond done with all of this sneaking around. "I was giving him a blowjob when you interrupted us."

"What I want to know is... Why? Have you betrayed the Leaf?"

"No! I'd never do that! You know that better than almost anyone, sensei!"

"Allow me to explain," Itachi activated his Sharingan, just in case. He noticed the older man wince as he did so. He knew he couldn't beat Itachi's Mangekyou, not even with Obito's implanted eye. The Uchiha smirked, daringly. "This has been going on for a long time. Sakura and I are very... _close._ Things just... happened. However, I can assure you there is nothing to worry about. Sakura is precious to me and I could not bear being unable to see her again. I love her."

"Sakura is married. And I'm pretty sure you have her under a Genjutsu right now." Kakashi accused, moving down his mask to reveal both eyes. He also had his Sharingan activated.

Sakura activated hers as well. She would not go down without a fight. Worst case scenario, they might have to kill Kakashi. Maybe she and Itachi could escape together... But she really didn't want to have to do that. She'd risk losing her status in Konoha, as well as her beloved husband Kabuto...

_No._ There was simply too much at stake to kill him so hastily. They would have to reason with him. Luckily, he seemed like a reasonable level-headed guy.

"It's not a Genjutsu. I love both of them." Sakura muttered quietly. "Kakashi, this isn't what you think. I promise Itachi won't bother anybody. He'll be leaving soon. Or I... I'll get clearance with the Hokage or something. I don't know."

"Believe what you want," Itachi sneered. "But I've already left the Akatsuki and given them my resignation."

Kakashi's eyes widened in a rare expression of surprise. It was not an easy feat to surprise the fabled copy ninja. "Sakura's been unwilling to participate in her training lately. All she's done is run away. It's disappointing."

The last thing she wanted was to disappoint her sensei... But the _very_ last thing she wanted was to lose her brother.

"Could we have just a few minutes alone?" Sakura asked, boldly.

She didn't think Kakashi was going to turn them in at this point. She felt like he was coming around to their side and at least making an effort to understand their situation. And if he really wanted to attack them, he already would have by now. There was nothing standing in his way. They weren't even putting up much of a fight.

"I suppose I can allow it..." He put his kunai away and replaced his headband over his left eye. "But only this once. Next time training will be serious and I won't allow you to run away. Is that understood?"

"Yes sensei..." She bowed to him a little, still embarrassed about what she'd been caught doing.

"Alright. I won't tell anyone what happened here today. Next time I will not overlook it. I'm going to go train Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura Haruno for a bit." He leaned in to murmur to Sakura, his voice barely above a whisper. "Be careful... If anything strange happens, you let me know and I'll handle it. Call for me and I will be here in a flash."

"Yes. Thank you sensei." She replied in a business-like tone. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chains of Fate (Sequel to Silver Bells) **  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and Sakura Uchiha belongs to her. c; **

*****WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, hints at past abuse of various kinds, incest, violence, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Sakura was immensely relieved when the copy nin left. Itachi went right to her, and held her close. He knew she was a nervous wreck. Now their secret was out. And such a dangerous thing getting out, to even one person, could ruin both of their lives. They were just lucky it was level-headed understanding Kakashi and not someone more hot-tempered, like Naruto or even worse, Sasuke.

"Everything will be okay sweetheart..." Itachi's attempt to comfort her put an instant smile on her face. It was very slight, but it was there.

"You're right. All I can do right now is enjoy our time together."

"That's true. I'm glad he left us alone... Do you think he can be trusted to keep his word?"

"Kakashi? Definitely." The cat girl nodded firmly. "If there's one thing he is, it's honest. The only way he'd tell anyone is probably if they directly asked him. Which they won't, if they have no reason to suspect anything. So it should be fine."

"What has you so upset?" He tilted her head so that he could stare into her beautiful feline eyes. "You forget... I can see right through any ruse you might put up."

Sakura smiled at her older brother. She loved the way he spoke, so sincere and unapologetic. "I just... There's something I want to know."

"What is it?"

"Why did you lie to me? Or did you lie to Kakashi just now? About leaving the Akatsuki, I mean... You told me you were on a mission for them. So which is it?"

"I didn't feel like you were ready to know yet."

"So it's true...? You did leave?"

The Uchiha male took a deep breath. "Yes. My mission is over. I have nothing left to do there. So... I resigned."

Relief flooded through her like water breaking through a dam. Sakura flung herself into him, wrapping her arms over his shoulders and pulling him close. Her lips swept across his for a moment before withdrawing.

"I'm so glad!" She collapsed into his chest, emotionally exhausted. The tears just came on their own. There was no way to stop it now. "I... I just... I wish things didn't have to be so hard for us."

"What do you mean? He gave us our alone time. It'll be okay."

"If only Sasuke knew the whole truth..." The cat girl sobbed into his chest. "I mean, you told him about how our clan planned on killing off everyone, but not how our parents sealed the two tails inside me to use me as their weapon... I can still feel the pain in my stomach... When they sealed her in me... It was painful at first. However, she and I actually bonded over time. She isn't such a bad cat."

"I understand more than you know." Leaning into her, Itachi allowed himself this one moment of weakness, to run his fingers through her hair. He didn't want her to see that he was crying with her. All he could do to quell her falling tears was hug her as tightly as possible.

Several minutes passed, he wasn't sure how long... He held her in an embrace that he never wanted to release.

"I just... I just want things to really be alright again. And I know it will never be that way, as long as we are forced to be separated like this."

"Yes. I know."

"Brother..." She sniffled. "I know this is asking a lot, but... Please come live with Kabuto and I? I just want us to be a family again."

"I... I don't know." For the first time in a very long time, Itachi Uchiha was actually afraid of something. He couldn't stand this. "I can't stand to be away from you... But that's really a big risk."

"I'm sure Kabuto wouldn't mind at all. We are siblings, after all."

"I'm still not certain..." He remained unconvinced.

His response was met with silence. Her heart stopped in her chest, sitting there like a cold hard stone. She awaited his response. She'd already explained herself and pleaded her case. She had nothing left to add.

"Alright... I'll give it a shot." He sighed.

"Yay! I'm so happy!" She hugged him even tighter then. "We need to get to Sasuke and tell him everything and try to get him to come with us. I know we would have to convince the Hokage and hopefully he will agree to it. He is like a father to me, and I feel like I know what to say to convince him to let you come back. The fact that you chose to leave the Akatsuki will go over especially well."

"I suppose you're right." He smiled. 

* * *

Kabuto enjoyed having a shorter walk home from work. It had rained recently, and little mud puddles lined the streets of what used to be the Uchiha district. Their ancestors would probably be angry they were letting a non-Uchiha live here... But what could he say? He was enjoying living in the mansion. Especially with Sakura...

Thought of his wife had been present in his mind all day long. As he worked on surgery and taking care of sick patients, tending to Konoha's wounded the best way he could, he

Today had been a long day. He was looking forward to spending another quiet evening with his wife.

"I'm home!" He called to her, removing his shoes at the door.

"Oh..." She sounded nervous. She was always kind of shy around him. "Hey honey, welcome home."

"Thank you. I hope your training went well today?" He put an arm around her, and pulled her into a sweet embrace. He kissed the top of her forehead, as she kissed his cheek.

It was odd to be coming home to this great big mansion, instead of the modest home they had shared together before, but they both seemed to be adjusting to it fairly well. Sakura was waiting there to greet him, like always. Her little cat ears perked up the minute he came through the door.

"Yeah... Um... It was fine. So how was your day?"

"It was terrible," He sighed. "So many people are getting the flu lately, it's been going around. But it's much worse than the normal flu. It's like food poisoning being mixed in with it or something. We can't figure it out. Be careful not to get too close to anyone in the village for right now."

Sakura nodded, somewhat numbly, as she walked just a few steps in front of him. "I'm sorry."

He followed her into the kitchen, where they usually had their dinner together.

She wore a mischievous smile, like she was hiding something. She looked like an anxious kid who'd just stolen a cookie from the cookie jar, but knew they would be punished for it later.

"I know that look," He smirked at her, adjusting his glasses casually. "What are you hiding?"

Kabuto could only assume that his little wifey was up to some mischief. He noticed her amber eyes traversing the length of his body... He wondered if her thoughts were taking a turn for the dirtier?

"Me? Oh nothing... Haha..." She made a desperate attempt to laugh it off.

Sakura wasn't sure how to break this to him. She just didn't know how to bring up the subject. She'd briefly considered luring him to bed to tell him, but that probably wouldn't work. And it would make Itachi feel awkward too. Her confidence had grown, but it was still nowhere near that level yet.

"Are you suuuure?" He teasingly ran his fingers through her hair, standing behind her while she was getting their food ready. "Maybe we should... _'play doctor'_?"

He whispered the last two words hotly in her ear, before spinning her around and pinning her hips against the counter with his own. His lips danced across hers, making her head spin even more. Sakura just couldn't resist him... The rims of his glasses pressed lightly against the skin of her cheeks. She could feel herself blushing, and knew he would be able to see it when he broke the kiss.

They parted, and he noticed the look of concern on her face. He knew she might have inhibitions about being with him in a different place. But some kitchen sex sounded fun right now.

"Um..." The cat girl cleared her throat, trying her best to temporarily stop his advances without being rude. She felt horribly uncomfortable right now. It's not that it was unwelcome, very much the opposite... "I don't want you to be upset, and I don't know how to say this, but..."

Kabuto felt a strange chakra signature emanating from behind him. He turned around to see none other than Itachi Uchiha standing in the middle of their kitchen. He'd been waiting in the living room.

With lightning reflexes, Kabuto had darted across the room. Using the scalpel he kept in his pocket at all times, he went for Itachi's throat. He'd been aiming for a vital spot, but the Uchiha stepped out of the way just in time. The blade barely grazed his arm, but it was still enough to do some damage. The gash it left was wide and deep. All of this happened in the blink of an eye, and before Sakura even had a chance to speak.

"_No!_" Sakura gasped, rushing to her brother's side instantly. "Kabuto, _wait!_ Let me explain!"

The other Shinobi didn't do anything in return. He stood there, idly waiting for the man to take out his aggression. He knew he was a wanted man. There wasn't much he could do about it except face the music. He'd expected this kind of reaction... But fighting back would only make them more fearful of him. And they'd have to explain that to the Hokage as well.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" He asked.

"Um... We have company." She finished hastily, gasping at the blood that dripped down to the floor.

Oh.

_Oh._

_'Oh.'_

"Oh."

That was all the medic nin said. Just 'oh'...

"Hello there." Itachi smiled politely at the man who had once been helping his enemy and former partner, even as he had to hold the wound on his bicep closed to keep more blood from spilling.

The words spilled out of her mouth faster than she could control them. "Kabuto I'm really sorry but Itachi has come to stay with us. It's just until tomorrow, until the Hokage decides what to do with him. But I'm planning to-"

"What are you talking about? He's an Akatsuki member. We can't just let a member of the Akatsuki stay with us! It's too dangerous. And people will talk and-"

"And _what_?" Itachi glared at him, clearly not happy about what had just happened. Nor the fact that the man was trying to throw him out.

"I..." Kabuto was at a loss. "I wish to discuss this with my wife in private, please."

Sakura grabbed a scarp of cloth and gave it to Itachi. "This should help stop the bleeding, for now." She turned to face her husband. "I'll be with you in a moment. Just let me heal this wound really quick, before my brother bleeds to death. Okay?"

"Alright." He nodded his understanding.

Kabuto had already begun to head toward the other room. Sakura stayed behind with Itachi, already taking out the medical kit they kept under the sink, for just such an emergency.

"This is going to sting a little," Sakura began to wipe the area with an antiseptic painkiller.

She proceeded to sew the wound closed, using a needle and thread. Her own chakra flowed along the thread, causing it to glow faintly...

He felt her small, gentle hands slowly sewing the cut closed. It meant a lot to Itachi that she cared for him. She was very careful, and used her chakra to heal him. Kabuto could have done a better job, but there was no way he'd help someone he still saw as an enemy Shinobi. It just wasn't going to happen. Itachi could sense the guy already wanted him out of his house. Or out of the village. Or dead. Didn't seem to matter.

He knew what Kabuto was planning to do with her when he'd come home from work. That bastard didn't deserve her... But no one would ever be good enough, in Itachi's eyes... Not even himself. It just... It just ate him up with jealousy inside. He wasn't allowed to make his feelings for her known, but this guy could do it all he wanted. Part of Itachi loathed him for that.

"I'd better go..." He muttered, when she was done and packing away the supplies. "I believe I've overstayed my welcome, Sakura."

"No. Don't go." She closed the box and put it away. "I'll talk to him. Just wait right here, okay? If you have to leave, then at least wait until I can say goodbye..."

He seemed skeptical, but he nodded his agreement. "Hn."

Sakura hastily went into the other room, where Kabuto was waiting for her. They walked down a long hall, and into the study, where they wouldn't be interrupted or overheard. Not a word was said until the door was closed, effectively sealing off all hope of Itachi knowing what was going on.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this before. I just... He's my brother, and-"

"Shinobi are never supposed to let our feelings get in the way." Kabuto knew he was being a bit cold, but he couldn't help it. As of yet, he was unmoved by her plight. "Sakura, you are a Leaf Village Kunoichi. You know better than to even try this."

"I..." She bowed her head, lost deep in thought. "I know that. And I'm willing to take that risk for someone that I care about. Just... Just hear me out, okay?"

It was clear that it was taking all of her nerve to do something like this. She wouldn't put her life on the line to save just anyone. He was her brother, yes... But he was also a dangerous criminal. She'd sworn

"Okay. Since it means that much to you. I will listen to what you have to say. And then he has to go."

"Alright..." A knot formed in her chest. Everything was riding on what she chose to say next. "I don't want to fight with you over this. I simply want to reason with you. We are on Uchiha land, it belongs to my entire clan, not just to me. This was our home. And his too... You already know the truth behind the Uchiha massacre. He was made to do it. He was only following orders given to him by our very own village. And not only that, he's left the Akatsuki now. His mission is over. You were in his shoes yourself once... Labeled an outcast and not allowed to come back here, ever. I helped you. And now you're saying I can't help someone else? I love you, my dear husband, but even I think that's a bit hypocritical."

"You do raise several valid points. However," He argued. "How do we know it's not a trap? We have no proof that he'd left the Akatsuki. And the Hokage hasn't pardoned him or anything, as he so graciously did with did with me."

"He has agreed to meet with my father tomorrow. It's just getting late already. If you'll allow him to stay, I promise I will escort him to the Hokage's office, first thing in the morning."

"And what do you think it will solve, Sakura?" He stared at her, unrelenting.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I have to try to help him. For my clan..."

Kabuto didn't like where this was going. But she had made a very good argument and she was technically right. He'd been considered an 'enemy' not too long ago, himself. He was lucky the Hokage was allowing him this chance to redeem himself. He worried that she might be asking too much of their village leader...

"I suppose I can't stop you from trying," He sighed. "If the Hokage clears his name, as he did with mine, then I will be okay with it. After all, it is Uchiha property and he is your brother, and we do have a big enough house. But we're going to have to keep a very close eye on him until then."

"I understand and I agree..." She rushed over to her husband, hugging him close. "Thank you for at least trying to understand my point of view here. Itachi's got nothing but crap ever since he did what he was ordered to do."

"I will stand by whatever the Hokage decides. He should know what's best for the village." He smiled down at her.

Sakura kissed his cheek sweetly, before rushing off to tell Itachi the good news...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chains of Fate (Sequel to Silver Bells) **  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and Sakura Uchiha belongs to her. c; **

*****WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, hints at past abuse of various kinds, incest, violence, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Itachi knew he'd have to tone down his jealousy around Kabuto, big time... It would not be easy.

He was being given a lot of time alone to think. Sakura was precious to him. She held a valuable piece of his heart that he could never get back, even if he wanted. Having to act like there was nothing between them was harder than he could have ever imagined. Even if it was only for one night...

He'd have to act like there was nothing between them. He knew it would be hard for him to maintain control.

_'Even at this very moment, I want nothing more than to kill Kabuto...' _He didn't like being alone with his thoughts. It made it all too easy to recognize his own bloodlust. _'So he'll never be able touch what is mine again! But... I can't... I couldn't. I have to be nice... for _her_ sake.' _He shook his head, wondering how he got himself into this mess.

He'd had to watch the woman he loved with all his heart, as she went about her evening routine... He'd been pleasantly surprised when she told him her husband was alright with him staying for one night. Just until he had an audience with the Hokage. Well, that was still better than nothing. From the way he understood it, as long as the leader of the village gave his approval, Kabuto would be alright with it.

The three of them had somewhat enjoyed dinner together, which he'd helped Sakura make. Kabuto got a shower and changed out of his work clothes and joined them afterward. It wasn't a sign that he trusted Itachi by any means, but the fact that he'd left them alone together did indicate that he trusted his wife's judgment above all else. That was something to respect about the man, at least.

He tried to look at it that way. _He tried_, but...

All he wanted was her. He wanted to be alone with her all the time, for no one else to be able to interfere or take that away from them. He didn't want to be made to leave if the Hokage wouldn't pardon him. If they all said no and shunned him, which he was used to, he wasn't certain what he would do then.

If this all went wrong, it wouldn't be the end of it. Not by a long shot. Whatever the Hokage said, whatever Kabuto said, whatever the whole damn village said... He couldn't let go. And Itachi resolved that if he weren't allowed to stay, he could still continue to meet with her in private, for as long as she allowed it. Nothing could keep them apart.

After dinner, Itachi had volunteered to the do the dishes. He had to find some way to feel like less of a burden on them. Kabuto seemed to be avoiding him for the rest of the evening. At least he had apologized for his rash actions earlier, at dinner. Itachi figured there was no major harm done, and his sister had done a top notch job of healing the wound. He refused to fight back, especially if it might endanger her, or his chances to be with her.

Sakura came into the kitchen, once Kabuto had made his way up the tall staircase that led to their new bedroom. Itachi was just finishing up the dishes.

"Are you almost done?"

It was all he could do not to allow his jaw to drop, upon seeing her. She was wearing a purple and black lace nightie. It barely covered her thighs and was very sheer. Even without activating his Sharingan, he could see right through it. It made him want to do some very lascivious things to her. What a pity that they couldn't get away with it without her husband finding out.

"Mhm." He nodded, putting the last stack of plates away.

"Thanks for your help with the dishes," Sakura smiled cheerfully, feigning that nothing was wrong.

"No problem. Thank you both for your hospitality, as well. Where's your husband?" She could have sworn she detected a hint of bitterness in his tone. He tried to cover it up, but it was still painfully obvious.

"Kabuto is... He already went to bed. We don't have all of the rooms fixed up yet, but... I'll show you where your room is."

Itachi nodded and followed her up the stairs and down a series of corridors. The narrow and similar hallways of the Uchiha mansion were made to be deliberately confusing to those who didn't know their way around. This was to prevent enemies from stealing the secrets of the nobles. Everything was decorated in a tasteful manner, with lots of deep red, contrasting marble blue, and black trim.

"This is it," She opened the door and flipped on the newly-installed light switch. "I hope it's okay..."

The room was large and beautiful. It wasn't far from their own room. The large canopy bed had lots of decorations and frills hung all over it. Itachi saw himself as a simple person. He wouldn't have minded sleeping on a military cot, so long as it was under the same roof as the one he loved.

"This is great. I am in your debt." He bowed to her.

"Nonsense... I'll be right back."

She rushed out of the room, returning after a few minutes. He stood in the middle of the room, taking in his new surroundings. He hadn't seen this place in many years, and had never had the honor of staying in any of the guest rooms.

"Here," She laid a stack of clothes on a small table by the door. "I've brought some towels and a change of clothes for you. You should probably shower before your meeting with the Hokage tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll do that."

She pointed to a door that he hadn't really noticed. "Through that door you'll find a private bathroom adjoined to this room. I hope you sleep well..."

"Thank you. As do I..."

He approached her, looking deep into her eyes. He could see all of her sadness, her joy, her pain... He inhaled her scent, it was like a drug to him. His lips swept over hers, pressing into her with an almost bruising force. He let his tongue dance along her lips, until she parted them for him. His tongue entered, entwining and dancing with hers. He could barely hold himself back. She was so sexy in that outfit... And it pained him that she wasn't his to take. He would have had her right then, pinning her against the wall and marking her as his.

And then the inevitable happened. Sakura forced herself to pull away. She had to have some restraint. She couldn't risk her husband walking in when they were like this. She had to maintain her composure, for both of their sake.

"Goodnight..." She whispered to him, hesitantly leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Goodnight, my love." He purred.

She couldn't stand to be around him right now. It was hard enough that she struggled so much with her emotions. She had to make a difficult choice that was literally impossible for her to make. Her heart and mind were at a constant war. Right now, all she could was take everything in stride and hope for the best.

Itachi waited several minutes to make sure she was gone. He heard her soft little footsteps padding down the carpeted hall. She went into another room, probably just two rooms over, and he heard the door click shut.

His first instinct was to rush in and kill Kabuto, but that wouldn't solve anything. It would only cause his beloved little sister even more pain. That was a burden he truly could not bear. Although it was within his power to do so, he could not.

He then proceeded to take a long, very cold, shower... Maybe that could help him calm down. He had a raging hard on that would not stop. The droplets fell, one by one, flowing over his entire body and cooling him off.

He would try to make the most of this... He had to.

After changing clothes and climbing into bed, the Uchiha laid awake, unable to sleep. He could hear them having sex in their room. He was sure of it. Sakura's voice giggled delightedly, as Kabuto sweet talked her into complying... Itachi had never had to be so gentle with her. When they were together, it was fiery and pure passion. Something her husband seemed to lack. He was beginning to understand her need for him a little better, if nothing else.

* * *

The next morning, he was awoken to the sight of his sister's beautiful, cheerful face. She greeted him with a warm smile. She was already in his room, looming over his bed, when his eyes opened. It was a welcome sight. He could get used to waking up this way...

"Rise and shine!" She chirped, smiling cheerily. "Time to get ready for our visit with the Hokage."

"You don't have to pretend for my sake... I know how you feel right now. I feel the same."

They'd always had this beautiful silent understanding between them. A moment passed, and they both seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking. This was a dire situation... Everything had come down to this. Either Itachi would be forgiven today, or he wouldn't. The gravity of such a grim situation was wearing heavily on both Uchiha siblings.

"I know," Sakura sighed, her majestic ears drooping a little. "But we can't afford to have a negative outlook today. I really think he'll let you stay. We just have to give it our all and persuade him. You've only followed his orders, up until the point when you left the village."

"Yes, but you don't know of all the things I've done since then. This is no light matter."

"We have to think positive." She insisted on smiling, even though she felt like crying. She refused to allow any negativity to get to her. He had to say yes. There simply was no other feasible outcome.

The corners of his mouth turned slightly upward. Itachi smirked. It was sweet of her to be so considerate of his feelings that she blatantly repressed her own. What an amazing girl.

"Kabuto certainly is lucky..."

Sakura blushed, tinges of red staining her cheeks. "Get dressed. We should get going."

* * *

"ANBU squad!" The Hokage called his most adept available Shinobi to assist him. "This man is Itachi Uchiha. Apprehend him at once!"

Their initial meeting with the Hokage didn't go as planned... Sakura began to panic, as the deadly assassins seized her brother. Two of them flew to either side of him in a flash. And three more appeared behind them. They weren't harming him, but only because he was not putting up any kind of a fight. At the first sign of hesitation, they would have grounds to kill him if necessary.

He was an S-class missing nin. He was a known traitor, who was also very powerful. He was not to be taken lightly, especially here in Konoha, and in the Hokage's office, no less. There must be some reason he was here.

"What brings you to Konoha?" Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at their newest captive.

Itachi bowed his head, allowing the ANBU members on either side of him to hold him up. He was literally on his knees before this man. The man who held his fate in the palm of his hands...

"I understand your concern. Please believe me when I say that I mean you no harm. Nor do I intend to harm anyone in this village. I come on a mission of peace."

"Father, I can explain!" Sakura interjected.

"Now is not the time, Sakura." He shook his head, the white cloth hanging from either side of his Hokage hat fluttering as he did so. "We have an Akatsuki member in our midst. And I'm uncertain of his intentions."

He continued glaring at Itachi, his eyes locked onto their target. There was nothing in the old man's eyes but sorrow, hatred, and contempt.

"I did not come here to be judged without reason, to be gazed upon with eyes full of prejudice..." He spoke from the depths of what was left of his tiny black heart.

"Oh, I can assure you we have a long list of reasons. You were told never to return here. Not for any reason... I'm afraid that your crimes are far too great to be overlooked. You've made a grave mistake in coming here today. I have no other choice. A harsh prison sentence awaits you."

"Please just hear me out!" Sakura's shrill cry could be heard, above all the other voices that had begun to stir up. Even the ANBU members assigned to hold him seemed very wary and had begun to talk amongst themselves. They knew they could be caught in his Genjutsu at any moment. And there was so much drama in the room.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but not this time. I cannot afford to take any chances. Not when the safety of the village is already in jeopardy. I already stuck my own neck out, and put Konoha at a lot of risk when I allowed Kabuto in. I cannot allow any more. Our village is not a safe haven for criminals."

She threw herself across his desk, literally flailing about. She threw herself upon his mercy. It was so frustrating when he wouldn't even listen to what he had to say...

"No...!" She cried, giving it all her might just to stay remotely calm. "Listen..."

"I can give you inside information," Itachi stated dully. "I know all sorts of things about the inner workings of the Akatsuki. I know about their goals and future plans. I have resigned as a member. They are aware of this. My mission there is over. My time is served."

"Your time has not yet begun to be served!" The mighty Hokage bellowed. "Silence! I will decide your fate. I suppose I have no choice but to hear my daughter out. But then... You will be done away with."

Sakura hated that he seemed to have already made up his mind about this. She wasn't certain she could still convince him to allow her brother to stay here. But everything he had been through was highly unfair.

"Father... You are forgetting all about the truth behind the massacre," She stepped away from the desk to make her point. "You and I both know the true reasons Itachi did what he did! To not forgive him would be... It would be unforgivable! I'm not staying in Konoha if my family is not welcome here! And you would be a fool to condemn a man for following orders! If you don't pardon him, I... I'll... I'll tell them all myself!"

He was stunned. The old man's jaw dropped, his goatee nearly touching his chest. "You wouldn't dare..."

"I would dare! I would dare anything to save my brother..." Tears flowed down her cheeks, staining the pristine carpet of the Hokage's office. She couldn't hold them back anymore. She was having to choose between the man she saw as her father, and her own blood brother. "I'll sing like a canary! The entire town will know what you sentenced the Uchiha, part of their people, to. You condemned them all to death. Is that something you _really_ want to be publicly on your hands? The blood of an entire clan..."

"ANBU unit..." He addressed his masked soldiers. "Have Ibiki do a memory sweep on all ANBU Shinobi present here today. This is a secret that cannot get out. For now, you may leave us to discuss things. Let the captive go. And send for another squad to stand by in case they are called for."

"But sir..." One of the man spoke out of turn. "With all due respect, he's dangerous, he could-"

"_Please_ go now!" He pointed to the door. "Leave Itachi to me. He wouldn't dare to attack the only man who is capable of issuing a pardon, when he is surrounded by an entire village full of his own people."

They walked out of his office, like dogs with their tails between their legs. They released the Uchiha, and he stood on his own. He simply looked at the Hokage, waiting to hear his answer.

"So I see you want to play hard ball, Sakura. Very well. I will need some time to think this over-"

"That's the thing. Kabuto is against it too, and only allowed him to stay with us for a single night. He said he would leave the decision up to you, but Itachi can't come back with me until we get your approval. That's what we all agreed upon."

"Why go out of your way for him? Are you under a Genjutsu?"

"No, father." She stared at the floor, as fresh tears continued to fall. Sakura didn't know what she could do or say to change his mind. "I'm telling you the truth! Itachi doesn't want to fight anymore. Not for their side, at least. He never really wanted to."

"If there's anything you can do," Itachi tried his best to put their differences aside. "If you could find it in your good graces to pardon me for my crimes, I would be willing to do anything in my power in order to redeem myself. I never wanted to abandon Konoha. I never chose to leave. All of that was part of my mission."

"You were not ordered to join the Akatsuki..." The Hokage stated, bitterly.

"I wasn't ordered not to, either."

Itachi smiled. He had won. He'd won this entire debate, and he damn well knew it. And in so few words... It was almost poetic.

The Hokage sighed, hesitating for a long moment. He knew his daughter was right about everything. He also knew a threat when he heard it... Konoha did not give in to idle threats, and neither could he. He couldn't afford to publicly pardon yet another criminal, so close together, and place him under the care of his daughter. Not so soon after he'd just done that with someone else.

And then an idea occurred to him. A crazy one, but it just might work... They would have to reach something of a compromise.

"Very well," He spoke with grim dignity. "You may stay. However, your presence in Konoha does not leave this room. In a few weeks, I will send for you, and you'll come in for questioning. I'll arrange for it to take place over the period of several days. You will not leave until we know everything you know."

"Thank you so much, Father!" Sakura couldn't help it. She always got so emotional at times like this. She flung herself over the desk once more, hugging the Hokage as hard as she could without injuring him.

"Sakura..." He pried her off for one moment. "Please be careful. I'd never forgive myself if harm were to come to you..."

"Of course. You are wise for being able to see reason. I can't even thank you enough.

"I'm not finished yet," Sarutobi held up a hand to silence the cat girl. He continued speaking to Itachi. "While in Konoha, you will always maintain a shadow transformation Genjutsu, so people will not be able to recognize you. Pick any form you like, but it cannot be your own. I can't have people accusing me of things or panicking over our arrangement. When behind closed doors, you may do as you wish. However... It is imperative that you avoid civilian detection at all times. If anyone catches on, it will be on your hands, and you will then have to leave. You may entrust whomever you see fit with the knowledge of your identity, but... If it incites a panic, you will be targeted. I will have no choice. You may not leave the walls of our village without Sakura's presence at all times. Is this agreeable to you?"

"Yes. I agree to these terms." He stated simply. "Thank you, sir."

"Very well then. You are pardoned. I will revoke this pardon if you fail to show up for questioning over the next few weeks. Ibiki can deal with you then. Now, off with you. Leave my sight."

"I'm sorry father. And thank you again." Sakura bowed formally to him.

He waved her off, smiling at the lovely young woman his daughter had turned out to be. At least she would always stand up for what she felt was right. He felt proud to have been the one to teach her that. He hoped nothing went wrong with this plan of hers. He was also nervous over the mission he would soon have to send her on...

Itachi didn't say anything more. He'd waited to hear everything he needed to know, nodded his approval, and turned to leave. Sakura walked out of the Hokage's office with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chains of Fate (Sequel to Silver Bells) **  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and Sakura Uchiha belongs to her. c; **

*****WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, hints at past abuse of various kinds, incest, violence, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

As they were walking back to Uchiha mansion, Sakura noticed the changes to his appearance that Itachi had made...

He'd shortened his hair a bit, made it a slightly lighter color, got rid of his scars, and lightly changed the shape of his face and nose so he would appear to be a different person entirely. When he was finished, he looked nothing like Itachi Uchiha... Just an ordinary citizen of the Leaf Village. As long as he didn't use his Sharingan, no one would ever know.

"I can say you're my cousin from another village or something. That should work." She hummed happily on their way back.

"Yeah. Works for me."

"What should we say your name is?"

"It doesn't matter," He replied in a hushed tone. "Just make something up?"

"We can say your name is Chang, if anyone asks. And you're my cousin, a distant relative but not an Uchiha by blood, just by marriage. And your parents died in the massacre."

"Sounds fine."

No one bothered them on their way home. Sakura was very pleased with herself. She hoped she hadn't been too harsh on her father. She knew some people in her shoes would have probably hated him for what he'd done to her clan... But she was well aware that the Hokage had only been following orders too, orders that had come from the village elders. She was proud that she'd been able to convince her father to allow Itachi to remain in the village.

It wasn't going to be easy looking like a different person, but he felt it was better to stay in hiding for now anyway. Even if it went against the Hokage's wishes, he was fairly certain there were some inhabitants of the Leaf that would actively try to kill him. It wouldn't matter to him, except Sakura might get hurt in the process. And he couldn't stand that. So he'd resolved to cooperate.

They made it back to the mansion without any difficulty. As far as anyone else was concerned, he was a random civilian. It wasn't odd to see Sakura teaching new students or something similar. Behind the safety of closed doors, they could both breathe easy once more. His transformation faded, and he looked like himself again.

"I'm so relieved..." She sighed, as she watched Itachi's transformation Jutsu fade away. "I was really worried he wouldn't come around at all."

"I wasn't. I would've had to attack him, but with the Mangekyou, it wouldn't have been much of a problem."

"I don't know. He _is_ the Hokage. But anyway... I can't wait to tell Kabuto the good news! I think he was mainly just worried about getting in trouble after he promised he'd stay out of it. He once faced the same predicament that you did."

"I understand. But I prefer not to think about him very much." Itachi sat on the sofa, wanting to be left alone but not wanting to leave Sakura all by herself either. "So what are we going to do all day?"

His question was met with a lap full of kitty girl. "Victory sex!" She squeaked.

For the first time ever, the Uchiha man actually blushed. He ducked down, just wanting to hide behind the long bangs that framed his face. She was actually half-joking, but the effect it had on him was immediate. All kinds of dirty thoughts filled his head.

"Awww, big brother... No need to be so shy." She smirked, her eyes glowing with mischief.

"I... I'm not shy." He purred, stroking one hand down her cheek. He let the back of his fingers caress her silken skin, as his mind pondered over what he wanted to do with her. "Only thinking..."

"Thinking? About what?"

"...Of doing this."

He nipped at her neck, his teeth bared in a ferocious way. He'd wanted to take her ever since they'd gotten here. He'd been unable to get more than a few spare moments alone with her, due to Kabuto's presence. He put her husband out of his mind, as he continued to ravish his sister.

He wanted to desecrate her in the living room. Right in front of the framed paintings of the Uchiha nobles that hung on the wall... Where everyone could see. Where Kabuto could burst through the door at any given moment and find out about everything.

Itachi pinned her to the couch. He didn't even care. Nothing else mattered to him right now. He'd been driving crazy all night. He knew living with the two of them would be hell for him, due to his intense feelings for Sakura. But it could not be helped. Right now, they would just have to see what happened.

The cat girl licked her lips greedily, looking up at him expectantly. Her older brother certainly did not disappoint.

This was definitely not the first time they'd been together like this... Yet, each time was different and unique. It seemed they never lost the excitement. Where Kabuto was tender and loving, Itachi was wild, exciting, a little violet, but he loved her and would never actually hurt her. It was the best of both worlds.

"We should finish what we started back in the cave..." She whispered to him, in between passionate kisses.

Before he could speak, she had already pulled his pants down to his ankles. The cat girl took Itachi's cock into her mouth. Her tongue darted out, lightly licking around the tip and sliding up and down the shaft.

"Nngh..." He moaned, tossing his head back on the couch cushions. It was so much more comfortable than rocks and trees. "You're such a tease... Damn."

He looked down, watching her take him in and out of her talented mouth. He loved seeing her sucking him off like that. Her hair all astray, her cheeks bulging out, her hands working him over and cupping his swollen balls... The suction was what drove him really wild. It was evident that Sakura certainly knew how to treat a guy. And she'd known Itachi since she was born, so she easily knew what he liked.

He put a hand on her shoulders, gently pulling her off of his throbbing member.

"Why did you stop me? Is something wrong?"

Truthfully, she wouldn't have blamed him for having second thoughts about this. They were siblings and she was married, after all. Still, she was elated to see him shaking his head no.

"No. It's just..." He pulled her back onto the large sofa and proceeded to tear her clothes off. "I need you. Now. I ache for you, Sakura."

He stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura was content to let him undress her. Her breasts were bared to him. The rest of her body was soon exposed to his hungry gaze as well. She just wished he wouldn't ruin her clothes like that. It would be hard to hide it from Kabuto.

Her clothes were in his way. Soon they were discarded on the floor. All of his clothes soon joined them.

As soon as she felt his mouth on her nipple, all sense of worry was lost. He was setting her body ablaze. The way she felt was unlike anything she could describe with mere words. Not even thoughts. No... All thought was lost from the moment he touched her.

_'Oh well. They 're only small tears, I'm sure I can fix them later.' _

Itachi loved the way her body responded to his touch. Having sex with his sister was already taboo enough for his taste, but to think that she was married too... It only made things that much better.

"I can't take it anymore..." He growled, rolling himself on top of her and slipping into her depths.

Sakura's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She moaned very loudly, her inner cat even coming out to yowl her pleasure at their union. She obviously approved of this.

And how could she not enjoy it? Every time he moved, it sent shivers of pure bliss through his sister's body. She felt every inch of Itachi's hardness moving in and out of her warm, wet center. He was arching his back, slamming into her as hard as he could. He was so physically harsh toward her. It was nice being with someone who didn't actually hurt her, but didn't make her feel like

"Ohhh Itachi..." Sakura purred. "Please... Yes, yes, more! Ugh... I can't take it!"

She bucked her hips upward to meet his thrusts. Itachi grabbed her legs and held them up a little higher, so he could have better access. He was impossibly deep now... Losing himself within her...

Her older brother was so sexy. Two ink black curtains fell to frame his face, as he took her. The cat girl looked up at him to see two glowing crimson eyes staring back at her. He'd activated the Sharingan? That was dangerous. Not for her, even though most people who saw such beautiful eyes met their end soon after. She knew he'd never harm her. Every second he used his kekkei genkai meant he was that much closer to going blind.

"But... Why?" She asked, letting her fingers trail across his cheeks, over his trademark scars, and up toward his eyes.

"I want to be able to memorize your face..." He panted, groaning as her inner walls clenched him tightly. "I want to savor this moment... Forever."

That was all it took for her to come undone. "Ohhh! Itachi! Mmmm!"

He screamed her name in return, as he lost control. With a low guttural growl, the eldest Uchiha came inside her. It was magnificent, being lost in pure bliss together like this.

A mixture of their creams ran down her thigh. She tried not to get it on the sofa. The tell-tale stains would be hard to explain to her husband later.

Itachi was putting his shirt back on. Sakura watched his muscles move under his skin... He was incredibly handsome. She felt like the luckiest woman alive. It made her smile. He noticed, and returned her smile with a small one of his own. It wasn't like her brother to show much emotion. He was very true to his training as a Shinobi. She appreciated the fact that he could break out of his shell for her.

He was still pulling up his pants, when something startled the elder Uchiha. He stopped for a moment. There were heavy footsteps, followed by an ominous clicking noise. They heard the key turning in the lock.

_Shit!_

It was almost too late... The two lovers panicked.

Sakura began to scramble for her clothes. They were strewn all about. She'd never make it in time! She grabbed what she could, and hightailed it to the bathroom down the hall. The door opened, and it was too late to do anything else.

"Hello, I'm home." Kabuto smiled when he saw his wife's brother sitting on the sofa in their living room. "Oh, where's Sakura?"

"Hi sweetie!" Before he could reply, the cat girl emerged from the bathroom, looking a bit disheveled, but otherwise normal. "I'm glad you're back. You're home early."

"Yeah I got let off early today. What are you two up to?"

His tone didn't seem suspicious. He most likely meant it as a casual question. Kabuto brushed past her, after taking off his doctor's jacket and shoes at the door. It was just like any other day. He hadn't paid much attention to the state of their sofa or the room in general. His shoulders slumped. He was probably tired from a long day...

"Just relaxing and reminiscing about old times..." Itachi answered. "Welcome home."

"Thanks man." Kabuto hurried to his room. "I'm going to change out of my work clothes. Be back in a second."

Sakura took her seat next to her brother. She'd really panicked. She was still feeling jittery about what just happened. She tried not to let her guilty conscience get the better of her though.

"Uh... Here." Itachi whispered, as he discreetly handed her back her panties.

Sakura had to stifle a giggle. This was almost fun... She felt guilty for what she was doing. But Itachi was too hot. He was addicting. And it was cute when he was like this... It was so devious.

"Thanks," Taking them, she stood up long enough to slip them on under her yukata. She spoke in a hushed tone. "I'm glad he didn't notice... My face would have turned bright red."

"No need to thank me." That signature smirk was back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chains of Fate (Sequel to Silver Bells) **  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and Sakura Uchiha belongs to her. c; **

*****WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, hints at past abuse of various kinds, incest, violence, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up. **

****Also, extra warning for female pregnancy stuff in this chapter and from here on out. And this chapter will be long.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Things on went like this for several more months...

Her mission to put an end to Orochimaru's wrongdoings kept being put off for various reasons. First it was because the Sannin warriors who could help her were not available because they were on another mission. Then it was due to her father's waning health. After that, it was because there weren't enough Konoha Shinobi available on standby, to act as backup. It was always something.

She'd been occupying herself with a couple of... distractions. Distractions who went by the names of Kabuto and Itachi, to be more specific.

Each night was spent in the arms of her loving husband. They made love frequently. As if that wasn't enough, she was still involved with Itachi too. During every day, she was hed in the passionate embrace of her secret lover.

She didn't even care that he was her brother. She loved him and they were really close. Sakura wasn't lying to herself. The truth was... She had strong romantic feelings for both men. She literally could not decide what to do. So she carried on with what she was doing. No one had caught on... _yet._

There was just one problem...

She was feeling increasingly fatigued lately. She'd even gotten dizzy numerous times during the past few weeks, and it was starting to become more frequent. She was sure it might just be due to the nature of what was going on. Stress could cause a lot of the symptoms she was experiencing, but it could also be some kind of illness. As Kabuto had already mentioned, there was something going around their village. Having to keep up with two men was a challenge in itself, let alone all the other stuff she had to do.

As the days wore on, Sakura grew sicker and seemed to get tired a lot more easily. Her stomach felt weird and she was a little nauseous.

"What's wrong love?" Kabuto noticed her pained expression, one day at dinner. The three of them were seated around a generous meal that his wife had prepared.

"This is overwhelming..." Sakura confided in both of them, leaning on the table and propping her head up with both hands. "I'm super tired. Unnaturally exhausted. I don't want to be ill, but I can't help it. I keep getting more tired every day. I've been feeling dizzy too, and I don't understand why..."

Itachi wanted to rush to her side to comfort her, but he knew her husband would beat him to it. Sure enough, Kabuto got up and immediately went to hold her. His arms fell around her, and they both watched the cat girl snuggled into his chest.

"I think you should see a doctor," He gently suggested, sweeping her messy hair out of her face. "And not me, I mean someone better. Someone who wouldn't let personal feelings get in the way. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

"I agree with him." Itachi added, trying to continue his detached-but-concerned-older-brother facade. He couldn't afford to show his real emotions too readily. It would be suspicious. "Try not to do so much around here. I'll help out more with the housework and chores."

"You don't have to, I..." She looked at their faces, both watching her with concern. Truthfully, Sakura didn't like being the center of attention... At least, not this much. "Alright. I understand. I guess it couldn't hurt to make an appointment with Tsunade or someone."

"Good girl." Kabuto smiled, clearing away the dishes after their meal. "I'll take care of the dishes and cleanup tonight. You go relax and rest for a bit."

"Maybe I'll just read alone in bed until I fall asleep, if neither of you mind?"

Both men shook their heads no. They waited for her to leave. Itachi helped clear the table and then silently retreated to his own room. He never talked to Kabuto much, but he wasn't unpleasant toward him either. They both knew the other's concern for her was genuine, and that was all that mattered. 

* * *

A few more days passed until she was able to see Lady Tsunade. The Sannin had agreed to see her, as long as she paid her the standard medical fee required for a simple checkup. They met in a private room at Konoha's Hospital, away from prying eyes and ears.

Sakura had been nervous going in, especially considering that her husband worked at that very hospital. But doctor-patient confidentiality was a big thing in their village. And she knew she could trust Tsunade with her privacy. She'd thought of just not going to the appointment at all, but she really needed to find out what was wrong with her. She didn't want to take any chances with her health.

"So what's the problem?" The blonde sat in a small chair, with one leg crossed over the other. She was holding a clipboard and scribbling things down.

"Well... I've been feeling really sick lately."

"Describe your symptoms."

Sakura had to hand it to her. She was being very business-like today. The cat girl fidgeted with her hands. She was seated on a big examination table. This felt just like an ordinary medical exam, except she knew the doctor personally.

"Severe fatigue, to the point where it's interfering with my chores and work a lot... Dizziness and general crankiness, I guess you could say my moods have been changing more rapidly than usual. And I feel sick to my stomach, although I haven't been vomiting or anything. I just don't feel very good at all."

"Is that all?"

"No," Sakura admitted. "I noticed I've been gaining a bit of weight too. But I think it could be due to my eating habits changing, after getting married and all. What do you think it could be?"

She tried to excuse all of the signs, but deep down she had a bad feeling about this.

Tsunade hesitated for a moment. "I think we should do some tests to try to find out what the exact problem is. And that's all you're going to get out of me. I don't like to worry my patients before giving them a diagnosis. I'd rather focus on the problem at hand, and figure out what's actually wrong, instead of speculating about it. I'd rather not worry you over nothing."

Sakura nodded. "I'll consent to whatever tests you need to do."

Several hours later, the cat girl wholeheartedly regretted ever saying that... She'd been poked with various instruments, prodded with needles of all kinds, they did every test Tsunade could think of that would fit with her set of problems. When all the tests were done, she left Sakura alone, saying she had to check the results of all the tests.

Finally, the woman re-entered the room. "I have some... news."

"Oh. Is it good or bad news?"

"Um..." Tsunade was at a loss for words. She was staring at the ground, refusing to make eye contact until she felt she absolutely had to. "That depends on you. I'm not sure how you'll take this."

"Then just tell me already! I can't take the suspense!" Sakura wailed, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. "I want to know what's causing all of this! Am I going to die?"

She felt a comforting hand touch her shoulder. Sakura found herself staring at the medic's pink nail polish, as she tried to focus on her words and not her worries.

"Sakura..." The blonde medic took a deep breath, as if having to calm her own nerves before speaking. "I don't know how to say this, but... _You're pregnant._"

"WHAT?!" The cat girl freaked out. "Th-there's no way! I can't be!"

"I'm sorry for the invasive question, but... Are you sexually active?"

She blushed a bit. "Yes?" She didn't want to reveal that she had more than one lover. That was definitely crossing the line. Somehow, she didn't think that would go over too well.

"Are you using protection?"

"Protection?" Sakura replied, sheepishly. "Uh... I guess we've kind of been overlooking that."

Tsunade smacked her own face with her palm. "Oi! No wonder... And what did you think would happen if you slept with your husband with no protection? You did take basic sexual education, am I right?"

"Yes..." Her eyes looked down, locked onto the floor. Where it was safe. She felt like a child being scolded by her mother. "I... I'm just not sure what to say. Or think. ...But I have another question."

"Ask me anything you like. I'm here to help, not to scold you, Sakura."

The cat girl's ears were pressed down flat against her head, in a defensive pose. She mumbled something. Her lips barely even moved.

"What? Speak up, I couldn't hear you." Tsunade leaned in a little closer.

"Is there any way you can do a test to see who the father is?" Her voice was very soft and meek when she asked. The Sannin was no fool. She could easily tell how embarrassed Sakura was about all of this.

"Oh Sakura... Tell me you haven't!"

She continued to fidget quietly, not wanting to meet the other woman's gaze. "I'm sorry... I just... Please don't say anything to anyone!"

"Of course I won't. It's just a shock." Tsunade put an arm around her. "I know you're going through a difficult time right now... I know I'm supposed to be all professional, but at the end of the day, I'm still your friend. You seem like you need someone to talk to. Tell me what's going on."

"It's a horrible secret. I haven't told anyone, not even my best friends..." Sakura cried. "But it's worse than you think. I can't tell you who the other guy is, but there is one other man I've been involved with. I want to stop, but I just can't resist him!"

"It's not entirely your fault. I mean, these things happen." Tsunade patted her shoulders, trying her best to comfort the poor girl.

"So can you tell me who the father is? It's really important."

"Yes, I can do that for you. There's a test I know of... It's completely safe for you and the baby."

A feeling of dread flooded through her. It was a crippling, agonizing kind of guilt that slowly seeped it's way through every inch of her body.

_'Baby...'_ It was such a foreign word. Especially when she thought of it in this context. The thought of carrying another life inside her was very scary. Sakura knew she wasn't ready for this. _'I'll have to endure it. I love both of them. No matter what, this baby was created out of love. I'll love it all the same.' _

As she tried to talk herself into calming down a little bit, Tsunade was already busy preparing the test. She took some medical supplies from a drawer. There were a few things she had to leave the room to get, but she wasn't gone for very long this time.

She took out a small scroll, and scribbled down a jutsu on it, using a special edible ink. Sakura recognized it because she'd had to work with it before a few times, herself. Tsunade placed the tiny scroll inside a small capsule. She provided her with some water and the capsule.

"Swallow this. Make sure you don't bite down."

"Okay, thank you..." Sakura did as she had asked.

"Now I just need you to be patient. We'll have to wait half an hour for the results. I can stay here with you, or leave you alone with your thoughts, whichever you prefer?"

"I appreciate the company right now. This is a difficult time."

"I understand, I'll gladly stay with you." Tsunade feigned a smile. She was trying to lighten the mood.

It wasn't working.

"Thanks."

That was all Sakura said, for the longest time. The wait was killing her. She just really didn't want to talk too much. It was all she could do to hold in the identity of her secret lover. Sakura wanted to tell the medic just in case, but then if the baby turned out to be Kabuto's, she'd feel really stupid for having confessed to something. It was best if she didn't say anything. She had a feeling no one would react kindly to incest, especially not Tsunade.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Tsunade teased.

"I can't tell you that. I'm sorry... It's just that... It's really bad. And I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Have you been seeing Orochimaru? Oh, maybe it's Kiba? What about

"No, it's none of those." Sakura held fast to her resolve. She would. not. tell!

Eventually, Tsunade got the hint and stopped asking. The thirty minutes had passed at last.

"Tell me." She winced, closing her eyes and wishing like crazy for everything to just go away. Sadly, it didn't.

"Okay. Just let me focus for a minute..."

Tsunade placed a hand on the cat girl's stomach. A glowing light emanated from her palm. She activated a jutsu that illuminated Sakura's stomach. The light started out blue, then turned gold, and finally white. Then it slowly darkened to a deep red color. As it did so, letters began to form.

I...  
t...  
a...

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock when the medical jutsu had run it's course. Sakura felt like butterflies were fluttering around inside her stomach for a moment... And then it was over. The light faded.

The legendary Sannin could never have been prepared for what she'd just learned. "I'm stunned."

"What's wrong?"

"You... You've slept with that man? I... I know I said I wouldn't judge you but..."

"Who's the father?" She was dying to know now! Sakura couldn't take it. Was this woman just messing with her, or...?

"The father of your child is... _Itachi Uchiha_. Your biological brother! Really?! Just what were the two of you thinking?"

_'Oh. Crap.'_ She panicked.

"I am in _so_ _much shit..._"

"You can say _that _again. I could never forget his chakra signature, as long as I live... Is this the other man you've been seeing? Tell me the truth."

"I guess it's obvious now." Sakura felt completely numb. There was nothing she could say to defend herself. "It just kinda happened. We've always been close."

"I'm sorry I asked." The blonde sighed, having to take a seat in the chair across the room. "This is just... too much."

The two women sat in awkward silence for several long minutes. The Uchiha survivor listened to the clock, as the time ticked painfully by. She wanted to go home. She wondered if she could just leave, or-

Tsunade handed her a piece of paper. "Here. Take this to the pharmacy. It's a prescription for prenatal vitamins. You need to take one every day, at around the same time every day. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," She'd been completely spacing out. "I will. Anything else I should know?"

"Take it easy. No more missions for you."

"But someone has to take care of Orochimaru!"

"It isn't going to be you. Not in your condition," Tsunade was in full doctor mode right now, "You're not in any shape to fight. You are to come see me again in two weeks, same place, same time, for a checkup. I want to keep a close watch on this pregnancy, as you could have a lot of complications. At some point, you'll have to tell both of them, or they'll find out on their own. But I won't say a word to anyone about this. You have my solemn promise."

"Thank you." The cat girl smiled at her, taking the prescription and gathering her things to leave. "I'll never forget how kind you've been to me. I'm sorry for putting such a burden on you."

"It's fine. I want to help in any way that I can."

Sakura was so grateful she hadn't blown up about it. This meant there was still some kind of hope... Maybe everything could somehow work out. She just had to keep everyone from freaking out over this. In a way, it made her happy that her fallen clan was about to have a new little one. There was hope for the revival of the Uchiha clan yet.

She prepared herself for the long, lonely walk home. Correction: To the pharmacy and then home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chains of Fate (Sequel to Silver Bells) **  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**This story is written for RukarioHadou and Sakura Uchiha belongs to her. c; **

*****WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, hints at past abuse of various kinds, incest, violence, and explicit sex scenes. If you can't handle my sick and twisted mind then you, my friend, are reading the wrong story. It also may contain slight spoilers if you aren't completely caught up.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

The pharmacist had been really nice. Granted, they didn't know the nature of the baby that she was carrying. They didn't know any of the implications involved. But Sakura did her best to be pleasant and nonchalant anyway.

In addition to the vitamins, they'd also given her some medicine that was supposed to prevent her from throwing up or getting morning sickness. She hid them deep in the bottom of her bag, after peeling off the label. She couldn't have someone discovering her secret on their own before she was ready to tell them. She would hide them when she got home.

Tonight, she wouldn't say a word about the pregnancy. The information was still too new in her mind, it was all still sinking in... Sakura had no idea how to tell either of them. But she'd have to somehow break it to Kabuto and Itachi eventually. She knew they'd ask her questions, and she didn't want them knowing what was going on.

The more she thought of their potential reactions, the more she wanted to cry. She felt like Itachi wouldn't react pleasantly to the news of her being pregnant. Especially with his child. And everyone would know when the baby came out to be a pureblooded Uchiha. It would be even worse when they developed the Sharingan. It would be all too obvious. And how was she going to ever explain this to her husband?

_'Why couldn't it just be Kabuto's?' _

She knew that would pose it's own set of problems, though. Her brother would still be jealous. But Kabuto would be jealous this way. No matter what happened, she couldn't see a way out of this. She'd totally screwed things up. There was no going back now.

_'I know the charade can't go on for long,'_ She thought, on the long walk home. _'But maybe I don't have to tell either of them right away. Itachi should know first, since the baby is his. I'm not looking forward to telling both of them, but I have to. I just have to wait until the time is right.' _

A worried expression was on her brother's face, when she walked in the door. She hustled to put the pill bottle away in the kitchen medicine cabinet. Luckily he didn't follow her. She ventured back into the living room to face Itachi after that.

"I guess Kabuto is still at work?" For some reason, she'd been hoping she could just curl up with her husband and forget this whole mess for a while.

"Mhm." Itachi nodded, seeming to sense that something was wrong. "How did the doctor visit go? Are you going to be alright?"

Sakura was very nervous. "I just have... an illness that's going around. But it's no longer in the contagious stage, so it should be nothing to worry about. Should be gone in a few weeks or so. I may feel a little sick in the meantime though."

That would give her a little more time to summon the courage to tell him. She felt like the father had a right to know first. Although she didn't like keeping things from either of the men she loved... It was already eating away at her inside.

"I see. I'm glad it's nothing more serious."

_'Oh, if only you knew the half of it, brother.'_

"Y-yeah..." She put the rest of her things down.

Itachi wasted no time in getting close to her. He was already moving forward, violating her personal space. She was used to it, and found a distinct kind of comfort in her brother's closeness. He was acting completely normal again, and not making a huge fuss over her or asking a lot of nosey questions. It was a relief.

Instead, he'd greeted her with a warm smile.

"I'm glad you're home. I've missed you."

Looking into his eyes, she had no way to guess what kind of reaction he may have. It was impossible to tell what he would say, or think, or if he'd even believe her without proof. The only way to prove it to anyone would be to have the test done again. And Tsunade was out of reach now, until her next appointment. She could always go to the hospital, but they might leak information to Kabuto somehow. She was out of options, for the moment.

"I missed you too," She replied, as he came over to her.

He kissed her, tenderly melting away all of her fears in one smooth movement. Placing a hand on his chest, Sakura lightly pushed him away. She had to keep her distance, for now... She needed to think. She knew that she wasn't ready to tell him yet. She would have to wait until the moment was right.

_'I know it can't go on for long...' _She thought to herself. _'I'm so nervous... I don't want to lose him! I don't think my heart could stand it. I have to tell him, but... I have to wait for the right moment. I just want to have one more carefree night with him. Just one more night... Then I'll tell him.' _

He untied his hair from it's ponytail. His gorgeous ink black locks spilled over onto his lightly muscled pale frame. He began to gently coax her out of her clothes, but she held onto them.

"I don't want to take anymore chances. Just in case Kabuto comes home or something. Let's take this to the bedroom?" She suggested.

"Alright, if you wish..."

He shed his own clothes, as they went down the hall. Her brother followed her into the room that she shared with her husband. They both knew what they were doing wasn't right, but neither of them cared by this point. And it felt so right at the time.

Sakura watched him undress, then allow him to finally undress her. She didn't want to waste any more time. She might lose her nerve to go through with this, if it took much longer.

_'I have to have him...'_ Her thoughts were out of control. _'Just one last time, carefree like this, completely perfect... I want to always remember him like this.' _

She knew what a huge risk she was taking. She was well aware that he might leave when she told him. But she had to anyway.

Soon he was on top of her, pinning her soft feminine body against the sheets of her husband's bed... It was really hot. This situation was shaping up to be more of a turn-on for him than anything. He loved his sister and wanted to express that. He wanted to be with her, forever if he could... If only that were possible.

Itachi slid into her, coming up from between her legs and holding her close... They both became so lost in what they were doing that they failed to hear the front door opening. They'd locked it, but they each had a key to enter and leave the house. They didn't hear the soft footsteps padding down the hall, either.

Lost in the heights of ecstasy, they never noticed a thing... 

* * *

Kabuto made his way home that day, he'd never expected to be greeted with such a sight. He'd been under the assumption that no one else was home, as he walked down the hall quietly. He was going to change clothes after a long day at work. Luckily he'd finished everything early and, since there were no more patients at the hospital who needed urgent care, he was told he could go home early.

He opened the door, unaware that anyone else was inside... Only to find himself standing in the doorway, shocked. His jaw went slack, his mouth agape as he took in the sight before him. Itachi was... on top of his wife! They were both completely nude. Sakura was under him, writing and moaning as if she were in heat. Sweat dripped down onto the sheets. Moans echoed off the walls.

Pangs of regret rippled through his heart. At that very moment, when he was supposed to be working to maintain his citizenship in Konoha, while he was working to support his new family, they were...

"You're fucking behind my back?!" He didn't mean for it to come out like that. "For fuck's sake! You are from the _same clan_! You're _brother and sister_! This... _This is sick!_"

"Kabuto!" Sakura shrieked, yanking the covers over herself, as if to hide the deed from his eyes. "Please, I can explain!"

For some reason, that only served to make him angrier... He'd already seen it all.

"How dare you betray me like this! I would have done anything for you... I... I love you! _How could you_?!"

Tears streamed from his onyx eyes. The medic nin grabbed a large duffel bag from the closet. In a daze he moved quickly to fill it. He put some of his clothes inside, as well as a few necessities, before zipping it up hastily.

"Listen. Please, just give me a moment to explain. I'm really sorry and-" Itachi began, only to be cut off mid-sentence.

"_No._ I'm_ done_ listening to both of you! I'm out of here. _Do not_ search for me. I'll pack my things and go. I have nothing else left to say to either of you."

He slammed the door loudly behind him. He was already gone before either of them could say or do anything. 

* * *

The cat girl had collapsed into a sobbing heap on the carpet. Itachi was at her side in a flash, trying to offer what little comfort he could... She remained there, in total shock of what had just happened.

"Sakura... I-"

"_Don't!_" She hissed. "Don't even touch me! Just... _Leave me alone!_"

"I know you need some time to think," He made sure to stay out of her reach. "But it won't do him any good to brood about it all alone. We have to go after him."

The pain of losing Kabuto was more than she could bear. Sakura felt paralyzed. It was like she couldn't move at all. This was a shock, even to her... The shock of what had just transpired was still sinking in.

"You... You want to go look for him?"

"Yes." Itachi nodded, already fully dressed and ready to go. "We have to. He could be in danger. And he's also breaking the agreement he had with the Hokage. He's likely to leave Konoha now. The only reason he stuck around was for you... We should go before he gets too far."

Sakura felt it was hopeless, but maybe her brother was right. All she could do now was apologize for her actions... Maybe they could still come to some kind of understanding? Regardless, she didn't feel like the matter was entirely settled. She needed to talk to her husband. She'd never meant to hurt him. She'd even planned to tell him the truth soon. Before he found out in a different way.

"Guess it's too late now..." She mused out loud, allowing Itachi to help her to her feet. She grabbed her clothes from the edge of the bed and "Let's go." 

* * *

Kabuto ran and ran... Blinded by the pain, he'd run off into the forests surrounding Konoha.

_'I can't take it in this place anymore! She can have it all, I just... I can't believe she would do that!' _

His footsteps echoed through the trees. He leapt from branch to branch, making sure he masked his surging chakra as much as he possibly could. He was amazing he was still able to function at all, given the circumstances.

He literally could not she would cheat on him like that. Part of him didn't want to accept it at all. For a moment, he wanted to believe Itachi had raped her, taking her completely against her will. But her moans... They'd indicated that she was enjoying herself. And her posture was a dead giveaway that she was lost in ecstasy. As a medic, he'd been trained to be able to analyze everything. Her expression might have been misinterpreted as pain to the untrained eye, but he knew better. He knew her, inside and out.

No. It was definitely a look of pleasure. And that killed him inside.

_'I'm never going back... Not ever!' _All he could hear was his own rage, inside his head. _'Fucking assholes better not even try to look for me... At this point, I-'_

He stopped. Something was wrong. There was a strong chakra nearby, much too strong to be either of them. It was almost _demonic..._

A familiar voice filled his ears. A dark chuckle emanated from the dense canopy. There was someone waiting up ahead. The chakra signature vanished. And suddenly, they were right in front of him. Before Kabuto could stop, he ran right into them. A large tree branch broke his fall, but he was barely able to hang on. It had knocked the wind out of him. The two ended up on a lower branch.

Orochimaru grinned wickedly, holding out his hand to help the fallen man. Kabuto staggered to his feet, letting the tree branch support him, only to find himself face to face with his former master...

"Well, well, well... It's been a long time." The Sannin chuckled, his voice full of mirth.

"Lord Orochimaru..." His eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. Things have been a lot different after you ran off the way you did, like a coward. Fools always pay the price. I hadn't expected to run into you here. But it's no matter... You'll be coming with me now."

"No way!" He shook his head, wild silver locks flying everywhere. "I told you, I'm never coming back!"

The medic threw a punch at him, hoping to catch him off guard. It didn't work. The snake Sannin was faster, and he was already working swiftly to subdue his prey. The silver-haired Shinobi wasn't going down easy though. He flung several kunai at him, distracting him long enough to pull out his scalpel. One of them sailed over his shoulder, barely missing it's target. Orochimaru was still more adept, and managed to summon a snake to fetch the scalpel, wrenching it right out of his grasp.

Kabuto began forming handsigns, but it was no use. He was already under a powerful Genjutsu. Snakes slithered from out of the trees. They were everywhere, covering his entire body and grasping him in their coiled bodies... He was fairly certain the snakes were real, too. They would always obey their master.

"As I said... You WILL be coming with me!"

Orochimaru took him, and vanished. 

* * *

Her love was gone, her heart was broken, and all she wanted, more than anything, was to find him. Sakura was feeling really discouraged, as she trudged through the lush forest. She knew she couldn't go to anyone else for help. They'd report his disappearance to the Hokage... And her father would have no choice but to ban him from the village after a stunt like this, when he was still on probation.

Her husband was already long gone by now, but Sakura and Itachi were determined to look for him. Her brother was at her side, his eyes frantically darting around, searching for her beloved. They didn't see any deliberate signs of him, but even here and there they'd catch a hint of his chakra signature. There were also slight broken branches along the way.

It was impossible for him to be very cautious when he was this upset. He was only trying to put distance between them. And Sakura knew that, if their marriage were to survive, that was the last thing either of them needed at the moment.

She hated that he'd even been dragged into this. It wasn't Itachi's place to help look for her missing husband. She wished he'd stayed at home. But he felt partially responsible for this mess, so he'd insisted on helping her search. They had agreed that he'd back off if they found him, and allow her to speak with her husband in private, as long as he did not hurt her.

"It looks like there was a struggle," Itachi suddenly stopped, holding his hand out to stop her from going further. He sounded concerned. "Look there."

"Oh no!" Sakura grasped.

He pointed to a tree with several large branches that had been recently broken off. There were three kunai sticking out of the tree in a straight line, and two more on the ground. Both Shinobi immediately began scouring the area for clues.

"Look what I found..." He held up something small and shiny.

Sakura walked over for a closer look. It was a silver earring. But not just any earring... It's shape closely resembled the number nine, it was made to resemble a Sharingan tomoe. It had a sharp point at the end.

"I recognize this!" A hollow feeling began to make itself known, like a rock sitting in her stomach. She was filled with a sense of pure dread. "Oh no! That's... That's Orochimaru's earrings!"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, I've seen it before. There's no time! I have to get back to the hideout before he leaves! And before he has a chance to do something horrible to Kabuto!"

She was already running off. This situation made her glad that she'd listened to Itachi's advice, and brought some supplies with her. The ninja backpack bounced along her shoulder blades as she ran. She didn't care. All she could think about was her goal. If anyone could defeat that monster, it was her.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Her brother called after her, but it was no use. She kept on going. "Hold on! I'll come with you."

Feline eyes glowed in the darkness provided by the thick leaves of the dimly-lit forest. A bright amber glow emanated from them. It was clear that she was already losing partial control to the cat beast.

It. was. _on!_

"Put on your Chang disguise, and go straight to the Hokage's office. Tell him about what's happened! Let him know I've started my next mission early! Don't try to stop me, I can promise you will not be able to. Not when Kabuto is in trouble. I'm going after Orochimaru. _Now._"

He only nodded, already going to do as she'd asked. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, the snake Sannin's oddly-shaped earring in his palm. He would show it to the Hokage as proof. Hopefully they wouldn't blame him for all of this. He'd try to avoid telling Sakura's father all of the details of their little quarrel, if it were possible not to.

Itachi still knew he had to hurry. He planned to try to make it Konoha, and back to Orochimaru's hideout, before she had a chance to get hurt. She would need backup for this.


End file.
